LOVE IS PAINFUL
by Blue's Lee
Summary: Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin- /YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**(dan akan bertambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kamu akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kamu berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME dan orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku teringat salah satu kalimat dalam drama Alice in Cheongdamdong. Kata Cha Seunjo "cinta kekanakan akan berkata aku mencintaimu karena aku membutuhkanmu dan cinta yang dewasa mengatakan aku membutuhkanmu karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi bagiku, ketika kamu memcintai seseorang maka kamu akan memberikan seluruh cintamu entah itu cinta kekanakan atau cinta yang dewasa karena sesungguhnya antara butuh dan cinta itu sangat sulit untuk dibedakan. Jadi kamu akan sulit membedakan kapan kamu membutuhkannya karena mencitainya dan kapan kamu mencintainya karena membutuhkannya._

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 1**

"sial….!" Nampak seorang lelaki tegah mengumpat.

Sepertinya ia tengah menahan kesal. Botol- botol minuman yang tadi dipesannya kini sebagian sudah kosong. Suara dentuman music yang memekakkan telinga serta orang- orang yang tengah menikmati hiburan disana tak ia perdulikan. Yah dia memang tengah berada di sebuah bar.

Dia, Cho Kyuhyun sengaja datang ke tempat itu guna merilekskan sedikit pikirannya yang sejak tadi kacau gara- gara perkataan orang tuanya tadi siang dengan cara minum- minum sampai mabuk. Dan sekarang dia benar- benar mabuk, bahkan untuk berdiri saja sepertinya sangat sulit.

"Sepertinya kamu sedang frustasi" tiba- tiba seseorang berbicara dari samping Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada disana.

Kyuhyun kemudian berbalik lalu menatap kesumber suara. 'oh, seorang yeoja rupanya' batin Kyuhyun.

"Cih, apa begitu kentara? Yah aku memang sedang frustasi saat ini" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari yeoja (menurut Kyuhyun) tadi ke gelas minumannya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

"Kamu bisa berbagi denganku. Yah, meskipun kita baru bertemu tapi setidakya kamu punya tempat untuk mengeluarkan semuanya" lagi, orang itu berbicara pada Kyuhyun.

"aku bisa dipercaya kok" katanya lagi sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa bahwa senyuman itu tulus dan tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai bercerita tentang masalah pribadinya pada orang yang tidak dia kenal

**FLASHBACK**

"Tidak umma, aku tidak setuju..!" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menatap ummanya dengan tampang kesal.

"Kyu, cobalah mengerti dengan posisi kita saat ini. Kita tidak mungkin menolak" Cho Heechul, umma Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak! Apa umma sama appa sudah gila? cih, bahkan memimpikan hal itu saja aku tidak sudi. Aku ini masih normal!"

"Kyu, jaga bicaramu. Sopan sedikit kalau berbicara dengan orang tuamu" kali ini Cho Hangen, appa Kyuhyun yang menegur anaknya karena merasa sudah keterlaluan mengatakan orangtuanya gila.

"tapi appa, seandainya dia yeoja maka aku tidak akan keberatan meskipun aku tidak mencintainya. Tapi ini namja appa, NAMJA!" suara Kyuhyun kini naik satu oktaf.

" tapi Kyu, kalau kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini mau dikemanakan muka kita. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan kalau mereka yang telah menyelamatkan perusahaan kita dari kebangkrutan" kini Heechul tampak frustasi menghadapi anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

"mendengar umma berbicara begitu, aku merasa seperti penebus balas budi saja. Aku tau dari dulu keluarga kita memang selalu dikendalikan oleh mereka, berbuat seenaknya tanpa memikirkan perasaan kita. Sudah, aku mau pergi dulu. Lama- lama aku bisa gila kalau terus berdebat sama umma dan appa" Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas meninggalkan mansion mewah itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya" orang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" yah, aku sangat benci dengan keluarga mereka dari dulu dan semakin benci saat mengetahui tentang perjodohan itu"

"kenapa?"

"Karena mereka adalah keluarga dari Sendbil Group" jawab Kyuhyun lalu kembali menatap orang itu yang kini juga tengah ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

Deg…

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap manic orang itu, dia begitu terpesona dan tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya seakan memiliki kekuatan ajaib yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan berbeda,

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

Malam ini adalah malam dimana Kyuhyun akan dipertemukan dengan calonnya. Kini keluarga mereka tengah berada disebuah restoran mewah yang sudah dipesan khusus oleh mereka.

"Kyu, wajahmu jangan ditekuk begitu sayang" tegur Heechul pada Kyu

"aish, ne ne ne. umma ini berisik sekali" umma dan appa Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah anaknya.

Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan lagi diantara mereka.

"ah itu mereka" tiba- tiba Heechul berseru sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

Kyuhyun dan Hangen sontak menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk ummanya dan melihat tiga orang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

Setelah dekat, mereka kemudian tersenyum dan menyapa keluarga Cho.

"maaf kami terlambat karena terjebak macet" kali ini Lee Kangin membuka suara sambil duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"gwenchana, kami juga belum terlalu lama" jawab hangen sambil tersenyum.

"oh iya kenalkan ini putra kami, Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya disebut langsung berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri. "annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Bangapseumnida"

"ah, putramu tampan selaki chuli-ah" kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara.

"jangan terlalu memujinya Teuki-ah nanti penyakit narsisnya bisa kambuh"

"umma, berhenti mempermalukan anak sendiri" Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka

"hahaha, kalian ini lucu sekali. Oh iya perkenalkan, ini putra kami Lee Sungmin"

"annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida" Sungmin berdiri lalu memperkenalkan diri.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku sangat gugup saat ini. Aigo, dia tampan sekali. Tidak salah aku jatuh cinta padanya. Moment ini sudah lama kutunggu- tunggu dan akhirnya datang juga. Tapi apa dia juga mencintaiku? Yang kudengar dari umma dia belum menjawab untuk perjodohan ini dan dia akan menjawabya malam ini. Aku merasa gugup. Apa dia akan menerimaku, atau dia akan menolakku? ANDWE, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Aku diam- diam mencuri pandang kearahnya, tapi dia tiba- tiba menoleh dan menatap dingin kearah ku. Aku gelagapan lalu mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah lain.

"jadi bagaimana Kyu, apa kamu menyetujui perjodohan ini?" kudengar appa sudah mulai membahas masalah perjodohan itu

"sebenarnya anak ini agak keras kepala kalian tahu" terdengar nada frustasi dari Heechul ahjumma saat mengatakannya

"sudahlah Chuli-ah, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau yah tidak usah dipaksakan. Kami tau tidak mudah untuk menerima sebuah perjodohan apalagi untuk anak jaman sekarang. Meskipun Minnie akan kecewa, tapi dia pasti bisa menerima semuanya" kali ini umma yang bicara. "iya kan Minnie?"

"ye? Eh, te te tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendak" jawab ku gugup. Jujur saja aku tidak berharap perkataan umma benar- benar terjadi.

"tapi …."

"aku menerima perjodohan ini" tiba- tiba Kyuhyun memotong perkataan appanya. Tapi apa tadi katanya, menerima…. Menerima… kyaaa aku sangat senang.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"ye?" appa Kyuhyun menaapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"hm, aku bilang akan menerima perjodohan ini" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Semua yang ada disana tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kyu apakan itu benar yang barusan kamu bilang, kamu tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Heechul memastikan

"apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda umma"

"kamu memang anak appa yang bisa diandalkan Kyu"

Sungmin masih tersenyum, perasaan bahagianya tidak bisa dia sembunyikan.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu tersenyum senis, ah tidak lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyadarinya.

'tunggulah saatnya kelinci bodoh, aku akan membuat mimpi indahmu akan berubah menjadi neraka. Hahaha" batin Kyuhyun

**T B C**

**Cuplikan chapter selanjutnya:**

_kamu belum sadar juga kalau aku sudah muak denganmu dan sekarang jangankan menyentuhmu, melihatmu saja aku jijik_

_Berhentilah Kyu sebelum api dendammu yang membara itu justru membakarmu_

_Meskipun kau telah menorehkan luka dihatiku, meskipun aku merasakan sakit dan kesedihan hingga rasanya begitu sulit untukku untuk bertahan hidup, aku akan tersenyum untuk memudahkan hatiku. Karena aku menciataimu sepenuh hatiku, dan sampai matipun kau akan selalu ada didalam hatiku Kyu_

_Maafkan aku Min tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti..._

_Aku akan pergi meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu tapi setidaknya kamu akan hidup bahagia kalau kamu hidup tanpa ada aku disisimu._

_Selamat tinggal kyu, berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup bahagia….._

Annyeonghaseyo (Bungkuk 45˚)

Aku author baru disini. masih banyak kekurangan dari fic di atas karena memang aku juga baru belajar, hehehe.

Jadi bagaimana menurut chingudeul, apakah masih pantas untuk dilanjut atau di delete aja?

So, kalau menurut chingudeul masih pantas dilanjut, mohon reviewnya yah, gomawo

Sekali lagi….

**PLEASE…**

** W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

.

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kamu akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kamu berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

.

**NO COPAS**

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah, lelahnya" Sungmin menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Meskipun dia lelah namun tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah bahagianya. Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sungmin dimana dia sudah resmi menjadi 'nyonya Cho' dan sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah pribadi Cho Kyuhyun 'suaminya' dan akan tinggal dirumah itu selamanya….

Tadi pagi adalah upacara pemberkatan pernikahan dan malamnya dilanjut dengan resepsi yang diadakan disebuah hotel berbintang dan tentu saja pesta pernikahan tersebut sangat mewah dan meriah.

'Akan sangat memalukan jika resepsinya biasa- biasa saja' itu kata Heechul umma saat mempersiapkan pernikahan Kyumin.

Hey… semua orang juga sudah tau siapa Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah pewaris Sendbil group dan Cho's group, perusahaan besar berskala internasional yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea bahkan dunia, jadi sudah selayaknya mereka menggelar pesta mewah untuk menggelar acara pernikahan putra mereka sekaligus penyatuan dua perusahaan besar ini. Banyak tamu- tamu penting yang datang di acara mereka termasuk para pejabat- pejabat Negara Korea Selatan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan bulan madu?

Sebenarnya itu sudah direncanakan para umma (Leeteuk umma dan Heechul umma) dan tentu saja rencana itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Lee Sungmin, tapi dengan ekspresi datar dan nada dingin Cho Kyuhyun menolaknya. Tentu saja semuanya heran kenapa Kyuhyun menolaknya. Bahkan Heechul sampai marah- marah karena hal itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa dia tidak pergi untuk berbulan madu, Kyuhyun menjawab kalau dia hanya ingin beristirahat dirumahnya ketika acara pernikahan itu selesai karena tubuhnya pasti akan sangat lelah. Mendengar alasan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin juga akhirnya memutuskan tidak perlu ada bulan madu. Baginya asalkan bersama Kyuhyun sepanjang hari, itu sudah lebih dari bulan madu.

Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur berwarna putih dengan aksen garis- garis horizontal kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tiba- tiba perasaan gugup hinggap dihatinya. Dia jadi teringat perkataan sepupunya tadi saat masih di pesta.

.

.

**FLASBACK ON**

.

.

"aigo…. Tak kusangka kamu sekarang sudah jadi nyonya Cho, hyung. Akhirnya perjuanganmu selama ini berbuah manis juga" kata Lee Eunhyuk sepupu Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu jadi tersipu tapi tetap tersenyum. Bagaimanapun dia sangat bahagia sekali.

"hei,,, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kamu semakin manis saja jika merona begitu dan aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menghabisimu malam ini" Eunhyuk malah menggoda Sungmin

"menghabisi? Maksudnya?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping karena bingun dengan kata- kata Eunhyuk tadi yang justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin gemas karena pose imut Sungmin yang tidak disengaja itu.

"astaga hyung, kamu tidak tau atau pura- pura tidak tau sih?"

"sumpah aku tidak tau. Maksudmu apakah Kyuhyun akan memukulku sampai babak belur? Tidak mungkinkan Kyu setega itu sama aku. Tolong jelaskan dan jangan berbelit- belit"

"ya, dia akan membuatmu babak belur tapi diranjang. Dan…." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mendekat ketelinga Sungmin dan berbisik "meskipun dia terlihat dingin, tapi aku yakin dia justru akan menjadi panas kalau sudah diatas ranjang"

Sungmin yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu langsung merinding dan wajahnya jadi memerah.

"yak..! Lee Eunhyuk jangan berbicara sembarangan" kata Sungmin berteriak kearah Eunhyuk bermaksud menutupi kegugupannya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya tertawa lalu berkata "kamu buktikan saja kata- kataku nanti malam". Eunhyuk kemudian pergi menjauh dari Sungmin setelah mengerlingkan matanya masih bermaksud menggoda hyungnya itu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"apa benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie? Ah tidak mungkin… tapi, bagaimana kalau Kyu benar- benar melakukan itu? Kya….. aku belum siap. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin jadi heboh sendiri.

"kamu tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu, karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sudi untuk menyentuhmu" tiba- tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di pintu kamar sambil menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

.

Jgggerrrrr…..

Aku merasa tersambar petir mendengar kata- katanya tadi. Apa katanya? Tidak sudi menyentuhku? Apakah dia jijik dengan ku?

"ma.. mak.. maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau tadi aku hanya salah dengar.

"maksudku? Cih, apa kamu belum sadar juga kalau aku sudah muak denganmu dan sekarang jangankan menyentuhmu, melihatmu saja aku jijik!" kudengar Kyuhyun berdecih. Meskipun dia mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin tapi sungguh ini seperti pedang es yang langsung menghujam ke jantungku hingga jantungku terasa membeku dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan air mata bodoh ini keluar yang pasti aku tidak sanggup untuk menahannya.

"berhenti menangis dan pindahkan barang- barangmu ke kamar tamu. Aku tidak mungkin sekamar dengan parasit sepertimu dan tidak mungkin aku yang pindah kekamar lain karena ini adalah kamarku, ah lebih tepatnya rumahku"

Apa katanya tadi, parasit? Jadi aku hanya dia anggap parasit di dalam hidupnya. Oh tuhan… aku pikir dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku, tapi ternyata aku salah besar.

"Tapi Kyu…."

"tidak ada tapi- tapian. Cepat pindahkan barang- barangmu karena aku mau beristirahat" Kyuhyun memotong ucapanku.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku beranjak mengambil semua barang- barangku. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, ini semua terjadi begitu tiba- tiba dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun dalam pikiranku. Dia memang dingin selama ini terhadapku, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar seperti tadi. Aku hanya berfikir kalau dia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Tapi sekarang, kenapa dia jadi seperti itu terhadapku?

.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamarku. Aku masih menangis sekarang.

"kenapa Kyu, kenapa kamu lakukan itu padaku? Apa salahku? Dan kenapa kamu menerima perjodohan ini kalau kamu ternyata tidak bisa menerimaku. Hiks….."

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika terjaga dari tidurnya. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, dia kemudian bangun lalu menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. 'Sudah jam 05.30' batinnya.

Rupanya dia ketiduran setelah lelah menangis semalam.

Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu dia kemudian pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah berlaku kasar, tapi Sungmin masih berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Dia masih berusaha berfikir positif tentang kejadian semalam.

'Kyuhyun mungkin kelelahan atau mungkin saja tadi malam dia banyak minum sampai mabuk seperti saat itu, makanya emosinya jadi tidak terkontrol dan tanpa sadar telah berlaku kasar kepadaku' batin Sungmin masih berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, dia masih merasa sakit.

Ddrrrttttttttttt…

Tiba- tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo…" Sungmin menjawab panggilan masuknya setelah mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu.

_"hyung…. Aku kira kamu belum bangun"_ teriak orang diseberang sana (sepertinya terlalu bersemangat)

"aish…. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Dan jangan berteriak- teriak, kamu bisa merusak pendengaranku" Sungmin jadi sedikit kesal

_"hehehe, mian hyung aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kamu akan cepat bangun. Aku kira kamu akan kelelahan gara- gara semalam dan akan terlambat bangun"_

Sungmin yang mendengar itu jadi tersenyum miris. 'aku memang lelah tapi bukan karena itu Hyukkie-ah melainkan lelah menahan rasa sakit yang menganga di dasar hatiku karena ucapannya semalam' batin Sungmin.

_"hyung kamu masih disana kan?" _Sungmin jadi tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara Eunhyuk diseberang sana

"eh, iya Hyuk. Ada apa kamu menelpon pagi- pagi dan hei,,,, pikiranmu itu terlalu mesum"

_"hehe, begini hyung ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu. Kamu kenal Lee Donghae kan. Itu loh yang temannya Kyuhyun. Aku lihat hyung juga cukup akrab denganya"_

"oh donghae. Iya saya kenal. Dia memang sahabatnya Kyu dan dia juga banyak membantu persiapan pernikahan kami. Kenapa kamu menanyakannya?" Selidik Sungmin

_"hyung… sepertinya aku tertarik padanya. Bantu aku ya untuk mendekatinya, pleaseee"_ mohon Eunhyuk

"Shireo… aku tau kamu itu Cuma main- main, tidak pernah serius sama orang dalam menjalin hubungan" tolak Sungmin mentah- mentah

_"tapi ini berbeda hyung. Aku merasa deg degan disampingnya dan merasa gugup. Itu tidak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Hyung mau yah, kumohon bantu aku hyung" _Eunhyuk masih memelas.

"huft…,,, baiklah aku akan coba membantu. Kamu ini kebiasaan kalau ada maunya selalu memaksakan kehendak"

_"dan aku tau hyung, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku, kekeke. Karena kamu orang yang sangat baik hyung dan Cho babo itu sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu. Sudah dulu yah aku tutup telponnya. Bye"_

Pip

Eunhyuk menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin.

'Kamu salah Hyukkie, dia bahkan menganggap pernikahan ini adalah mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya'

.

.

.

.

.

Ddrrrrrttttt…..

Ddrrrrrttttt…..

Selang beberapa menit setelah sambungan telepon Eunhyuk terputus, handphone Sungmin kembali bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

'hm, umma?' batin Sungmin setelah melihat ID penelpon

"Yeoboseo umma" sapa Sungmin pada ummanya setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut

_"Min, bagaimana keadaanmu disana. Apakah kamu nyaman tinggal dilingkungan barumu?"_ Leeteuk yang mendengar suara putranya langsung bertanya.

"Ah, iya umma aku sangat senang tinggal disini. umma tahu sendirikan kalau aku sudah lama menginginkan ini semua. Hidup bersama Cho Kyuhyun, itulah mimpiku dari dulu" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ceria yang dibuat- buat dan tentu saja tidak disadari oleh ummanya. Dia tidak mau menceritakan semua kejadian semalam pada ummanya karena dia tidak mau membuat ummanya jadi khawatir.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Umma hanya khawatir kalau kamu tidak betah tinggal disana"_ Leeteuk merasa lega mendengar jawaban putranya.

_"Oh iya Min, umma juga mau memberitahumu kalau sebentar siang umma dan appamu harus kembali ke London. Appamu baru saja menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya, katanya ada sedikit masalah dikantor appamu jadi appamu harus secepatnya kesana dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut sebelum masalahnya menjadi besar"_ lanjut Leeteuk lagi

"Benarkah itu umma? Tapi apakah tidak bisa kalau umma tinggal beberapa hari lagi di Korea? Aku ingin sekali ketemu dengan umma dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan umma" Sungmin mulai merajuk. Jujur dia belum siap kalau harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

_"Aigo…. Lihat dirimu, kamu itu sudah punya keluarga sendiri nak jadi jangan lagi merajuk pada umma seperti itu. Dan maafkan umma karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu nak, kamu tahu sendirikan kalau appamu itu tidak akan mau pergi tanpa umma"_ Leeteuk berusaha memberi pengertian pada putranya itu.

"Baiklah umma, aku mengerti. Appa dari dulu memang manja kalau dengan umma, bahkan lebih manja dari aku." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal yang dibuat- buat. Tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sedih karena orangtuanya akan kembali ke London dan sekarang dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"tapi umma sebentar siang aku ikut mengantar umma sama appa kebandara yah…" kata Sungmin lagi

_"Tidak perlu nak, aku tahu kamu masih lelah karena acara pernikahan kalian, jadi kamu istirahat saja dirumah. Oh iya, appamu titip salam sama kamu dan Kyuhyun dan juga dia minta maaf karena keberangkatan kami yang begitu tiba- tiba" _

"Ne umma, salam juga untuk appa"

_"Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Umma dan appa menyayangimu"_

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian" Jawab Sungmin lagi

PIP

Leeteuk sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Umma dan appa akan kembali ke London. Aku sekarang benar- benar sendiri disini"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya dia akan berangkat ke kantor, padahal dia sudah diberi cuti selama 2 minggu oleh appanya.

"Kyu, kamu mau ke kantor? Aku pikir appamu memberikan cuti selama 2 minggu untukmu" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat rapi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tetap saja melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu

"Kyu, sarapan dulu sebelum pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

Kyuhyun berbalik saat mendengar Sungmin masih saja berbicara dengannya lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah itu berhenti tepat didepannya

"kamu tidak perlu repot- repot menyiapkanku sarapan karena aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh apapun yang dari tanganmu, mengerti?"

Tes…

Sungmin kini mulai menangis lagi. perkataan Kyuhyun sekses membuatnya merasakan sakit lagi setelah ia mati- matian berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Kyu, kenapa kamu jadi begini? Apa salahku? Tolong jelaskan semuanya agar aku mengerti. Kamu tidak seperti ini sebelumnya sampai tadi malam kamu mengucapkan kata- kata yang begitu menyakitkan kepadaku. Hikss…. Apakah kamu jijik dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, iya Kyu?" Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya meskipun sambil tergugu karena tangisannya.

"apa kamu mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"hiks, apa kamu masih perlu bertanya tentang itu? Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini. Jelas aku sangat mencintaimu… hilks" jawab Sungmin masih terisak. Dia kemudian menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu jijik menatapnya.

"yah, sebenarnya aku begitu jijik dengan hubungan ini. Tapi….." Kyuhyun memenggal kalimatnya lalu memegang rahang bawah Sungmin dan mengangkatnya agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"bukan itu yang membuatku memperlakukanmu seperti ini melainkan karena kamu adalah…" Kyuhyun memenggal kembali kalimatnya lalu menatap tajam Sungmin

"PUTRA DARI PENGUASA SENDBIL GROUP" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan membuat penekanan disetiap kalimat yang dia keluarkan

"dan perasaanmu itu yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan- lahan" ucapnya lagi hampir berbisik

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari rahang sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terduduk dilantai. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku, otot- otot tubuhnya melemas. Dia meremas dada kirinya ketika rasa sakit itu kian menggerogotinya.

Perasaan sesak yang dia rasa membuatnya seperti sulit bernafas.

"kenapa Kyu, kenapa kamu membenci keluargaku? Hiks…."

.

.

'permainan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai kelinci bodoh' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo (Bungkuk 45˚)

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Terima kasih yah untuk teman- teman yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk review.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorit ff ini. Jeongmal khansahamnida… J

Aku mau minta maaf karena ternyata chap kemarin typo bertebaran dimana- mana (maklum, aku adalah ratunya typo ^_^ ).

Trus untuk chap diatas pasti sangat mengecewakan. Feelnya gak dapet, pokoknya GATOT. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik tapi ternyata hasilnya belum maksimal, jeongmal mianhe…. :'(

Jadi mohon saran dan kritik dari reader agar kedepannya aku bisa menampilkan yang lebih baik lagi (Ngarep!)

.

.

.

.

Special thanks :

: iya, Kyu emang kejam. ne, ini sudah dilanjut chingu

Zen Liu : Ne, ini sudah dilanjut chingu

sitapumpkinelf : gk tw tuh si Kyu, padahalkan Ming cinta Kyu #PLAK! ini sudah lanjut chingu

fitriKyuMin : Oke. ini sudah dilanjut chingu

wanahj058 : hahaha, makasih. aku juga suka sama cerita dengan model2 hurt. diusahain happy end. iya FF Kyumin makin hari makin langka. oke, ini sudah dilanjut chingu...

winecouple : Iya, kayaknya Kyu punya rencana jahat #PLAK! ma Ming. Yang ngobrol di bar ma Kyu masih misterius, hehehe

sissy : Oke ini sudah dilanjut

Ayam pabbo : Iya, ini sudah di lanjut

hideyatsutinielf : Iya, ini sudah di lanjut...

minggieni : Iya, ni ff memang udah pasaran banget. wah, idenya keren tuh chingu... kayaknya bagus juga tuh buat dijadiin fic. :)

Dan akhir kata, kalau fic ini masih layak untuk dilanjut, mohon review dari teman- teman semua yah…. J

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

.

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kamu akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kamu berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

.

**NO COPAS**

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

.

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 2**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hah, lelahnya" Sungmin menghela nafas lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang king sizenya. Meskipun dia lelah namun tidak bisa menghilangkan wajah bahagianya. Yah, hari ini adalah hari yang paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sungmin dimana dia sudah resmi menjadi 'nyonya Cho' dan sekarang dia sedang berada di rumah pribadi Cho Kyuhyun 'suaminya' dan akan tinggal dirumah itu selamanya….

Tadi pagi adalah upacara pemberkatan pernikahan dan malamnya dilanjut dengan resepsi yang diadakan disebuah hotel berbintang dan tentu saja pesta pernikahan tersebut sangat mewah dan meriah.

'Akan sangat memalukan jika resepsinya biasa- biasa saja' itu kata Heechul umma saat mempersiapkan pernikahan Kyumin.

Hey… semua orang juga sudah tau siapa Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka adalah pewaris Sendbil group dan Cho's group, perusahaan besar berskala internasional yang sangat berpengaruh di Korea bahkan dunia, jadi sudah selayaknya mereka menggelar pesta mewah untuk menggelar acara pernikahan putra mereka sekaligus penyatuan dua perusahaan besar ini. Banyak tamu- tamu penting yang datang di acara mereka termasuk para pejabat- pejabat Negara Korea Selatan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan bulan madu?

Sebenarnya itu sudah direncanakan para umma (Leeteuk umma dan Heechul umma) dan tentu saja rencana itu disambut dengan senang hati oleh Lee Sungmin, tapi dengan ekspresi datar dan nada dingin Cho Kyuhyun menolaknya. Tentu saja semuanya heran kenapa Kyuhyun menolaknya. Bahkan Heechul sampai marah- marah karena hal itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Dan ketika ditanya kenapa dia tidak pergi untuk berbulan madu, Kyuhyun menjawab kalau dia hanya ingin beristirahat dirumahnya ketika acara pernikahan itu selesai karena tubuhnya pasti akan sangat lelah. Mendengar alasan Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin juga akhirnya memutuskan tidak perlu ada bulan madu. Baginya asalkan bersama Kyuhyun sepanjang hari, itu sudah lebih dari bulan madu.

Sungmin kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur berwarna putih dengan aksen garis- garis horizontal kemudian kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Tiba- tiba perasaan gugup hinggap dihatinya. Dia jadi teringat perkataan sepupunya tadi saat masih di pesta.

.

.

**FLASBACK ON**

.

.

"aigo…. Tak kusangka kamu sekarang sudah jadi nyonya Cho, hyung. Akhirnya perjuanganmu selama ini berbuah manis juga" kata Lee Eunhyuk sepupu Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengar itu jadi tersipu tapi tetap tersenyum. Bagaimanapun dia sangat bahagia sekali.

"hei,,, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kamu semakin manis saja jika merona begitu dan aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menghabisimu malam ini" Eunhyuk malah menggoda Sungmin

"menghabisi? Maksudnya?" Sungmin bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping karena bingun dengan kata- kata Eunhyuk tadi yang justru membuat Eunhyuk semakin gemas karena pose imut Sungmin yang tidak disengaja itu.

"astaga hyung, kamu tidak tau atau pura- pura tidak tau sih?"

"sumpah aku tidak tau. Maksudmu apakah Kyuhyun akan memukulku sampai babak belur? Tidak mungkinkan Kyu setega itu sama aku. Tolong jelaskan dan jangan berbelit- belit"

"ya, dia akan membuatmu babak belur tapi diranjang. Dan…." Eunhyuk tersenyum lalu mendekat ketelinga Sungmin dan berbisik "meskipun dia terlihat dingin, tapi aku yakin dia justru akan menjadi panas kalau sudah diatas ranjang"

Sungmin yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan sepupunya itu langsung merinding dan wajahnya jadi memerah.

"yak..! Lee Eunhyuk jangan berbicara sembarangan" kata Sungmin berteriak kearah Eunhyuk bermaksud menutupi kegugupannya.

Eunhyuk yang melihat itu hanya tertawa lalu berkata "kamu buktikan saja kata- kataku nanti malam". Eunhyuk kemudian pergi menjauh dari Sungmin setelah mengerlingkan matanya masih bermaksud menggoda hyungnya itu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"apa benar apa yang dikatakan Hyukkie? Ah tidak mungkin… tapi, bagaimana kalau Kyu benar- benar melakukan itu? Kya….. aku belum siap. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Sungmin jadi heboh sendiri.

"kamu tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu, karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sudi untuk menyentuhmu" tiba- tiba Kyuhyun sudah ada di pintu kamar sambil menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

.

Jgggerrrrr…..

Aku merasa tersambar petir mendengar kata- katanya tadi. Apa katanya? Tidak sudi menyentuhku? Apakah dia jijik dengan ku?

"ma.. mak.. maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau tadi aku hanya salah dengar.

"maksudku? Cih, apa kamu belum sadar juga kalau aku sudah muak denganmu dan sekarang jangankan menyentuhmu, melihatmu saja aku jijik!" kudengar Kyuhyun berdecih. Meskipun dia mengucapkannya dengan nada dingin tapi sungguh ini seperti pedang es yang langsung menghujam ke jantungku hingga jantungku terasa membeku dan sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

Entah sejak kapan air mata bodoh ini keluar yang pasti aku tidak sanggup untuk menahannya.

"berhenti menangis dan pindahkan barang- barangmu ke kamar tamu. Aku tidak mungkin sekamar dengan parasit sepertimu dan tidak mungkin aku yang pindah kekamar lain karena ini adalah kamarku, ah lebih tepatnya rumahku"

Apa katanya tadi, parasit? Jadi aku hanya dia anggap parasit di dalam hidupnya. Oh tuhan… aku pikir dia sudah bisa menerima kehadiranku, tapi ternyata aku salah besar.

"Tapi Kyu…."

"tidak ada tapi- tapian. Cepat pindahkan barang- barangmu karena aku mau beristirahat" Kyuhyun memotong ucapanku.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku beranjak mengambil semua barang- barangku. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, ini semua terjadi begitu tiba- tiba dan tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun dalam pikiranku. Dia memang dingin selama ini terhadapku, tapi dia tidak pernah sekalipun berkata kasar seperti tadi. Aku hanya berfikir kalau dia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Tapi sekarang, kenapa dia jadi seperti itu terhadapku?

.

.

.

.

Aku sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar tamu yang kini menjadi kamarku. Aku masih menangis sekarang.

"kenapa Kyu, kenapa kamu lakukan itu padaku? Apa salahku? Dan kenapa kamu menerima perjodohan ini kalau kamu ternyata tidak bisa menerimaku. Hiks….."

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya ketika terjaga dari tidurnya. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, dia kemudian bangun lalu menatap jam di dinding kamarnya. 'Sudah jam 05.30' batinnya.

Rupanya dia ketiduran setelah lelah menangis semalam.

Sungmin kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka. Setelah itu dia kemudian pergi ke dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Kyuhyun.

Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah berlaku kasar, tapi Sungmin masih berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya. Dia masih berusaha berfikir positif tentang kejadian semalam.

'Kyuhyun mungkin kelelahan atau mungkin saja tadi malam dia banyak minum sampai mabuk seperti saat itu, makanya emosinya jadi tidak terkontrol dan tanpa sadar telah berlaku kasar kepadaku' batin Sungmin masih berusaha meyakinkan hatinya. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya, dia masih merasa sakit.

Ddrrrttttttttttt…

Tiba- tiba handphone Sungmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo…" Sungmin menjawab panggilan masuknya setelah mematikan kompor terlebih dahulu.

_"__hyung…. Aku kira kamu belum bangun"_ teriak orang diseberang sana (sepertinya terlalu bersemangat)

"aish…. Aku sudah bangun dari tadi. Dan jangan berteriak- teriak, kamu bisa merusak pendengaranku" Sungmin jadi sedikit kesal

_"__hehehe, mian hyung aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kamu akan cepat bangun. Aku kira kamu akan kelelahan gara- gara semalam dan akan terlambat bangun"_

Sungmin yang mendengar itu jadi tersenyum miris. 'aku memang lelah tapi bukan karena itu Hyukkie-ah melainkan lelah menahan rasa sakit yang menganga di dasar hatiku karena ucapannya semalam' batin Sungmin.

_"__hyung kamu masih disana kan?" _Sungmin jadi tersentak dari lamunannya mendengar suara Eunhyuk diseberang sana

"eh, iya Hyuk. Ada apa kamu menelpon pagi- pagi dan hei,,,, pikiranmu itu terlalu mesum"

_"__hehe, begini hyung ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu. Kamu kenal Lee Donghae kan. Itu loh yang temannya Kyuhyun. Aku lihat hyung juga cukup akrab denganya"_

"oh donghae. Iya saya kenal. Dia memang sahabatnya Kyu dan dia juga banyak membantu persiapan pernikahan kami. Kenapa kamu menanyakannya?" Selidik Sungmin

_"__hyung… sepertinya aku tertarik padanya. Bantu aku ya untuk mendekatinya, pleaseee"_ mohon Eunhyuk

"Shireo… aku tau kamu itu Cuma main- main, tidak pernah serius sama orang dalam menjalin hubungan" tolak Sungmin mentah- mentah

_"__tapi ini berbeda hyung. Aku merasa deg degan disampingnya dan merasa gugup. Itu tidak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Hyung mau yah, kumohon bantu aku hyung" _Eunhyuk masih memelas.

"huft…,,, baiklah aku akan coba membantu. Kamu ini kebiasaan kalau ada maunya selalu memaksakan kehendak"

_"__dan aku tau hyung, kamu tidak akan pernah bisa menolakku, kekeke. Karena kamu orang yang sangat baik hyung dan Cho babo itu sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu. Sudah dulu yah aku tutup telponnya. Bye"_

Pip

Eunhyuk menutup telponnya tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sungmin.

'Kamu salah Hyukkie, dia bahkan menganggap pernikahan ini adalah mimpi buruk sepanjang hidupnya'

.

.

.

.

.

Ddrrrrrttttt…..

Ddrrrrrttttt…..

Selang beberapa menit setelah sambungan telepon Eunhyuk terputus, handphone Sungmin kembali bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

'hm, umma?' batin Sungmin setelah melihat ID penelpon

"Yeoboseo umma" sapa Sungmin pada ummanya setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut

_"__Min, bagaimana keadaanmu disana. Apakah kamu nyaman tinggal dilingkungan barumu?"_ Leeteuk yang mendengar suara putranya langsung bertanya.

"Ah, iya umma aku sangat senang tinggal disini. umma tahu sendirikan kalau aku sudah lama menginginkan ini semua. Hidup bersama Cho Kyuhyun, itulah mimpiku dari dulu" jawab Sungmin dengan nada ceria yang dibuat- buat dan tentu saja tidak disadari oleh ummanya. Dia tidak mau menceritakan semua kejadian semalam pada ummanya karena dia tidak mau membuat ummanya jadi khawatir.

"_Syukurlah kalau begitu. Umma hanya khawatir kalau kamu tidak betah tinggal disana"_ Leeteuk merasa lega mendengar jawaban putranya.

_"__Oh iya Min, umma juga mau memberitahumu kalau sebentar siang umma dan appamu harus kembali ke London. Appamu baru saja menerima telepon dari sekretarisnya, katanya ada sedikit masalah dikantor appamu jadi appamu harus secepatnya kesana dan menyelesaikan masalah tersebut sebelum masalahnya menjadi besar"_ lanjut Leeteuk lagi

"Benarkah itu umma? Tapi apakah tidak bisa kalau umma tinggal beberapa hari lagi di Korea? Aku ingin sekali ketemu dengan umma dan menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan umma" Sungmin mulai merajuk. Jujur dia belum siap kalau harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya.

_"__Aigo…. Lihat dirimu, kamu itu sudah punya keluarga sendiri nak jadi jangan lagi merajuk pada umma seperti itu. Dan maafkan umma karena tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu itu nak, kamu tahu sendirikan kalau appamu itu tidak akan mau pergi tanpa umma"_ Leeteuk berusaha memberi pengertian pada putranya itu.

"Baiklah umma, aku mengerti. Appa dari dulu memang manja kalau dengan umma, bahkan lebih manja dari aku." Jawab Sungmin dengan nada kesal yang dibuat- buat. Tapi sebenarnya dia merasa sedih karena orangtuanya akan kembali ke London dan sekarang dia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya.

"tapi umma sebentar siang aku ikut mengantar umma sama appa kebandara yah…" kata Sungmin lagi

_"__Tidak perlu nak, aku tahu kamu masih lelah karena acara pernikahan kalian, jadi kamu istirahat saja dirumah. Oh iya, appamu titip salam sama kamu dan Kyuhyun dan juga dia minta maaf karena keberangkatan kami yang begitu tiba- tiba" _

"Ne umma, salam juga untuk appa"

_"__Baiklah kalau begitu, sudah dulu ya. Umma dan appa menyayangimu"_

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian" Jawab Sungmin lagi

PIP

Leeteuk sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Umma dan appa akan kembali ke London. Aku sekarang benar- benar sendiri disini"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Sepertinya dia akan berangkat ke kantor, padahal dia sudah diberi cuti selama 2 minggu oleh appanya.

"Kyu, kamu mau ke kantor? Aku pikir appamu memberikan cuti selama 2 minggu untukmu" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat rapi.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tetap saja melanjutkan jalannya menuju pintu

"Kyu, sarapan dulu sebelum pergi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu"

Kyuhyun berbalik saat mendengar Sungmin masih saja berbicara dengannya lalu berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah itu berhenti tepat didepannya

"kamu tidak perlu repot- repot menyiapkanku sarapan karena aku tidak akan pernah menyentuh apapun yang dari tanganmu, mengerti?"

Tes…

Sungmin kini mulai menangis lagi. perkataan Kyuhyun sekses membuatnya merasakan sakit lagi setelah ia mati- matian berusaha melupakan kejadian semalam.

"Kyu, kenapa kamu jadi begini? Apa salahku? Tolong jelaskan semuanya agar aku mengerti. Kamu tidak seperti ini sebelumnya sampai tadi malam kamu mengucapkan kata- kata yang begitu menyakitkan kepadaku. Hikss…. Apakah kamu jijik dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini, iya Kyu?" Sungmin berusaha mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganjal hatinya meskipun sambil tergugu karena tangisannya.

"apa kamu mencintaiku?" bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

"hiks, apa kamu masih perlu bertanya tentang itu? Kamu tahu sendiri kalau aku yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini. Jelas aku sangat mencintaimu… hilks" jawab Sungmin masih terisak. Dia kemudian menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu jijik menatapnya.

"yah, sebenarnya aku begitu jijik dengan hubungan ini. Tapi….." Kyuhyun memenggal kalimatnya lalu memegang rahang bawah Sungmin dan mengangkatnya agar mereka saling bertatapan.

"bukan itu yang membuatku memperlakukanmu seperti ini melainkan karena kamu adalah…" Kyuhyun memenggal kembali kalimatnya lalu menatap tajam Sungmin

"PUTRA DARI PENGUASA SENDBIL GROUP" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan membuat penekanan disetiap kalimat yang dia keluarkan

"dan perasaanmu itu yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan- lahan" ucapnya lagi hampir berbisik

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dari rahang sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Sungmin terduduk dilantai. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Seluruh persendiannya terasa kaku, otot- otot tubuhnya melemas. Dia meremas dada kirinya ketika rasa sakit itu kian menggerogotinya.

Perasaan sesak yang dia rasa membuatnya seperti sulit bernafas.

"kenapa Kyu, kenapa kamu membenci keluargaku? Hiks…."

.

.

'permainan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai kelinci bodoh' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo (Bungkuk 45˚)

Akhirnya bisa update juga. Terima kasih yah untuk teman- teman yang sudah mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk review.

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah follow dan favorit ff ini. Jeongmal khansahamnida… J

Aku mau minta maaf karena ternyata chap kemarin typo bertebaran dimana- mana (maklum, aku adalah ratunya typo ^_^ ).

Trus untuk chap diatas pasti sangat mengecewakan. Feelnya gak dapet, pokoknya GATOT. Meskipun aku sudah berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik tapi ternyata hasilnya belum maksimal, jeongmal mianhe…. :'(

Jadi mohon saran dan kritik dari reader agar kedepannya aku bisa menampilkan yang lebih baik lagi (Ngarep!)

.

.

.

.

Special thanks :

Dan akhir kata, kalau fic ini masih layak untuk dilanjut, mohon review dari teman- teman semua yah…. J


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di kantornya. Terlihat para karyawan berjejer disepanjang jalan sampai diruangan Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan salam hormat pada atasan mereka itu.

Dilihat dari ekspresinya, dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Para karyawan pun jadi takut dan sebisa mungkin tidak melakukan kesalahan yang bisa memancing amarahnya

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah sampai diruangannya. Dia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada di ruangan kerjanya. Jujur saja dia ke kantor bukan untuk bekerja tapi untuk menghindari Sungmin. Dia merasa jengah kalau harus menghabiskan waktu bersamanya

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

.

kenapa moodku jadi buruk begini. Seharusnya aku senang sudah berhasil membuatnya tersiksa. Tapi justru aku yang merasa sakit saat melihat air mata bodohnya itu. Hey, sadarlah Kyu. Ini kan yang selama ini kau inginkan, membalas sakit hati keluargamu dengan cara menyakiti putra kesayangan mereka.

Tapi kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela melihatnya sakit seperti itu, dan lagi kenapa jantung bodoh ini berdetak tidak karuan ketika mendengar langsung pernyataan cintanya dan ikut merasakan sakit ketika mendengar kata-kata menyedihkannya.

TIDAK, itu pasti bukan rasa sakit melainkan rasa kasihan saja melihatnya seperti itu. Yah, bagaimanapun aku tidak pernah menyakiti hati orang sebelumnya….

Pasti itu alasannya, bukan yang lain.…

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku seperti pernah melihat dia sebelumnya? Mata itu…. Mata itu kenapa seperti membuatku merasakan perasaan berbeda? Aku justru merasa ingin melindunginya, membuatnya bahagia dan tidak ingin membuatnya menangis.

Tidak tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini sudah diluar rencana….

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba- tiba pintunya dibuka seseorang tanpa permisi dan langsung masuk dengan tergesa- gesa.

"Kyu, kenapa kau datang ke kantor. Bukannya kau diberi cuti oleh presdir selama 2 minggu? Apa ada masalah yang mendesak?"

"Ck, bisa tidak ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Bagaimanapun aku ini atasanmu hyung jadi kau harus sopan denganku kalau kau masih mau tinggal lama di kantor ini" Kyuhyun tampak kesal dengan ulah orang yang masuk tanpa permisi keruangannya yang ternyata adalah Lee Donghae.

"hehehe, mian 'sajangmin'. Lagi pula siapa suruh kau tidak mengunci ruanganmu. Dan lagi, kau jangan memecatku, nanti aku makan apa kalau tidak bekerja" jawab Donghae masih membela diri dan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun.

"alasan saja, lagian siapa suruh tidak mau bekerja diperusahaan sendiri dan malah magang di kantorku"

"sudah, sudah. kenapa jadi membahas ini…. Aku tadi langsung kesini ketika mendengar dari karyawan kalau kau datang ke kantor pagi ini. Aku kira ada masalah yang terjadi, jadi kau terpaksa datang ke kantor".

"aku memang ada masalah hyung, tapi bukan masalah kantor" kata Kyuhyun dengan nada ketus, sepertinya dia masih kesal dengan Donghae.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin hyung?" mengabaikan kekesalan Kyuhyun, Donghae mencoba menebak masalah yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"seperti itulah kelihatannya. Tadi malam aku marah padanya dan tadi pagi kami bertengkar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya akulah yang memberinya kata- kata kasar" Kyuhyun berbicara lagi sambil menegadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit kamar.

"ya Tuhan…. Bagaimana bisa?" Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan semua kejadian tadi malam yang berlanjut tadi pagi antara dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Ya ampun Kyu, aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan itu pada Sungmin hiung" Donghae masih tidak percaya dengan cerita Kyuhyun tadi

"Itulah yang terjadi hyung, tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasa sakit disini ketika melihatnya menangis" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya sendiri, mencoba mengungkap perasaan aneh yang mendera tubuhnya.

"itu karena sebenarnya sikapmu itu sangat bertentangan dengan hati nuranimu. Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat. Berhentilah Kyu sebelum api dendammu yang membara itu justru membakarmu…. Lupakanlah semuanya. Ini juga demi kebaikanmu" Donghae berusaha menasehati Kyuhyun

"maksud hyung?" Kyuhyun merasa tidak suka dengan perkataan Donghae tadi.

"kau tahu maksudku Kyu, kau bukanlah orang bodoh. Dan lagi, Sungmin itu adalah anak yang sangat baik. Aku rasa sangat tidak adil jika kau membalaskan dendammu pada orang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa"

"Tidak bersalah?" Kyuhyun mendelik mendengar pernyataan Donghae tadi.

"Dia lahir dari keluarga Sendbil group, itu kesalahannya….!" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan penuh penekanan dan sekarang berusaha menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak

"Susah berbicara denganmu Kyu, kau sangat keras kepala. Ya sudah, aku kembali keruanganku dulu, masih banyak laporan bulan ini yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku harap kau pikirkan kata- kataku tadi Kyu" Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dihadapannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu, tapi dia merasa prihatin dengan sahabatnya itu dan juga….. Sungmin.

.

.

'Semoga kau tidak jatuh terlalu dalam Kyu dan justru membuatmu menyesal setelah semuanya terjadi' batinnya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyukkie-ah… hiks…"_

"Halo, hyung…. Kau kenapa? Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Kau menangis?" Eunhyuk yang ditelpon Sungmin jadi khawatir saat mendengar suara hyungnya yang seperti menangis.

"_Hiks…. Hiks….. ini sakit sekali Hyukie, aku tidak sanggup menahannya. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja"_ kata Sungmin lagi masih terisak.

"Hyung, kau ini bicara apa. Apanya yang sakit?" Eunhyuk yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sungmin terus bertanya kepadanya.

"hiks…. Hiks…" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah semakin terisak ditelpon membuat Eunhyuk semakin khawatir

"Berhenti menakutiku seperti ini. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi… ah, tidak, tidak, katakan sekarang kau ada dimana" Eunhyuk tampak frustasi mengetahui keadaan hyungnya sedang tidak baik.

"Aku ada di rumah"

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disana. Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Aku akan segera sampai dalam waktu 15 menit" Eunhyuk langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya. Dia benar- benar khawatir dengan keadaan hyungnya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"mudah-mudahan dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh. Ya Tuhan… kenapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat lama"….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Ya ampun Kyu, aku tidak menyangka kau setega itu_

_Berhentilah Kyu sebelum dendammu itu justru membakarmu_

_kau tahu maksudku Kyu, kau bukanlah orang bodoh. Dan lagi, Sungmin itu adalah anak yang sangat baik_

_Aku rasa sangat tidak adil jika kau membalaskan dendammu pada orang yang tidak bersalah dan tidak tahu apa-apa_

.

.

"aish….., kenapa kata- kata Donghae hyung terus terngian ditelingaku. Benarkah tindakanku ini salah…. " Kyuhyun sekarang bermonolog sendiri. ya, setelah Donghae keluar dari ruangannya, entah mengapa dia terus memikirkan kata- kata sahabatnya itu. Sekarang dia bingung, apakah akan melanjutkan rencana balas dendamnya atau tidak.

"tidak, aku tidak boleh berhenti. Ini sudah setengah jalan dan juga kapan lagi aku bisa membalaskan dendam keluargaku kalau bukan sekarang. Sebagai penerus keluarga Cho, aku yang harus melakukan semua ini, membela harga diri keluarga karena appa sudah tidak bisa diandalkan" Kyuhyun lagi- lagi meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak berhenti.

"Kau tidak boleh merasa kasihan padanya. Ingat itu Cho Kyuhyun….. kau jangan pernah tertipu dengan tampangnya itu….."

Kyuhyun kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan berusaha untuk tidur, berharap pikirannya bisa sedikit tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung masuk ke dalam. Kebetulan rumahnya tidak terkunci. Tampak raut mukanya begitu cemas.

"Hyung…. Hyung….. kau dimana hyung?" Eunhyuk terus berteriak- teriak memanggil hyungnya sambil mencarinya di sekitar rumahnya berharap Sungmin dapat segera ditemukannya.

"Aish…. Kau sebenarnya dimana hyung, di ruang tengah tidak ada, di dapur maupun di kamar juga tidak ada" Eunhyuk yang sudah lelah mencari hyungnya di dalam rumah yang cukup besar itu hanya bisa menggerutu.

"hiks…. Hiks…." Sayup- sayup Eunhyuk mendengar suara isak tangis. Dia kemudian mencari sumber suara itu dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah kamar.

"sepertinya ini adalah kamar tamu. Apa mungkin Sungmin hyung ada di dalam yah? Tapi untuk apa? Bukannya kamarnya dan Kyu ada dilantai dua"

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk didalam pikiran Eunhyuk. Tak mau semakin penasaran, Eunhyuk segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

CKLEK….

"Omona….! Hyung, apa yang terjadi…." Eunhyuk langsung berteriak panic saat melihat hyungnya meringkuk diatas lantai sambil mendekap kedua lututnya. Keadaannya sungguh mengenaskan. Dia kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa kearah Sungmin lalu membantunya untuk bangun.

Mengetahui kedatangan Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung bangun dan memeluk tubuh kurus Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie-ah,,,…. Hiks…. Hiks….." Sungmin masih menangis dalam pelukan sepupunya tersebut. Untuk saat ini Eunhyuk membiarkan saja seperti itu. Dia belum tau apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu, yang pasti Sungmin butuh sandaran saat ini.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyung dan dimana Kyuhyun, kenapa dia malah meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Eunhyuk berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun Sungmin hanya menangis dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

'Kyuhyun? Dia yang membuatku seperti ini Hyukkie-ah, dia sudah menyakitiku terlalu dalam dan rasanya sungguh menyiksa'

Tentu saja itu hanya keluar dari hati Sungmin karena dia belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk.

"ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau cerita. Aku mengerti kalau sekarang hyung belum bisa mengatakannya padaku, tapi hyung harus janji akan menceritakan ini semuanya padaku. Jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri…" Eunhyuk sekarang mencoba untuk memahami keadaan hyungnya.

Perkataan Eunhyuk tadi hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

Eunhyuk sekarang berada disupermarket. Dia baru pulang dari rumah Sungmin setelah Sungmin tertidur. Seharian ini Eunhyuk hanya menemani Sungmin dirumahnya yang terus saja menangis dan sungguh itu membuatnya frustasi. Sungmin tidak mau makan, tapi Eunhyuk terus memaksanya karena takut hyungnya itu akan sakit. Sungmin akhirnya mau makan meskipun hanya sedikit.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Sungmin, dia kemudian singgah disupermarket untuk membeli beberapa persediaan makanan yang sudah habis di dirumahnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu hyung. Kau terus saja menangis dan tidak mau bercerita. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?'

.

.

BRUKK

Eunhyuk yang melamun tiba- tiba menabrak seseorang.

"ah, maaf aku tidak memperhatikan jalan" Eunhyuk yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali sebagai tanda penyesalannya.

"Gwenchana… eh, kau…. Kau Eunhyuk, sepupu Sungmin hyung kan?" orang yang tadi ditabrak ternyata adalah Donghae.

"ye? Iya saya…. Eh, Donghae-ssi?" Eunhyuk kaget setelah mengetahui kalau orang yang ditabraknya adalah Donghae.

.

.

Deg

Tiba- tiba Eunhyuk merasa gugup.

"Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Donghae basa basi, berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi secara tiba- tiba.

"Aku sedang belanja beberapa kebutuhan rumah"

"oh, begitu rupanya. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, silahkan dilanjutkan berbelanjanya" Donghae kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk,.

"ah,,, Donghae-ssi" Eunhyuk tiba- tiba memanggilnya

"ne?" Donghae yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik lagi kearah Eunhyuk

"itu, emm….. kalau tidak keberatan maukah kau minum kopi bersamaku. Ini juga sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf ku karena tadi telah menabrakmu" Eunhyuk tampak gugup saat mengatakan maksudnya.

Donghae yang melihat tingkah manis Eunhyuk jadi tersenyum. "bukan ide yang buruk…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya. Rupanya dia baru bangun setelah kelelahan menangis. Disekelilingnya tampak gelap membuatnya sadar bahwa hari sudah malam. Dia kemudian mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu. Setelah ruangan itu menjadi terang, Sungmin kemudian melihat jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

'Sudah jam 09.15 malam. Aku lama sekali tertidur. Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?' Sungmin membatin.

'Hei Lee Sungmin….. apakah kau masih memiliki hak untuk mengkhawatirkannya? Meskipun kau masih berstatus istrinya, tapi kehadiranmu sungguh tidak diinginkannya' Sungmin seperti mendengar bisikan dikepalanya yang membuatnya kembali merasakan jantungnya seperti diremas.

"Ya, aku sadar kalau kehadiranku sungguh tidak diinginkannya dan sepertinya aku memang tidak akan bisa meraih hatinya" Sungmin tersenyum miris, tidak menyangka mimpi indah tentang kisah cintanya ternyata berakhir dengan sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari kamarnya lalu pergi ke dapur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Setelah sampai di dapur, dia kemudian menuju lemari es, mengambil air mineral lalu diminumnya. Setelah dahaganya hilang, dia kemudian kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

Langkahnya tiba- tiba terhenti saat melihat seseorang baru masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rupanya itu adalah Kyuhyun yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

Tak mau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik tembok sambil memandangi punggung 'suaminya' yang berjalan menuju lantai dua.

'suami,? Apakah aku masih bisa menyebutnya seperti itu?' batin sungmin.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidak terlihat lagi, Sungmin kemudian keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi hingga beberapa menit dia hanya berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandangi kamar Kyuhyun yang ada dilantai dua.

'Meskipun kau telah menorehkan luka dihatiku, meskipun aku merasakan sakit dan kesedihan hingga rasanya begitu sulit bagiku untuk bertahan, aku akan tetap tersenyum untuk memudahkan hatiku. Karena aku menciataimu sepenuh hatiku, dan sampai matipun kau akan selalu ada didalam hatiku Kyu' Batin sungmin.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anyeonghaseyo (Bungkuk 45˚)…..

Aku kembali lagi membawakan lanjutan fic abal ini.

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sama reader semua atas kesalahan saya di chap kemarin (CoPas 2 kali) yang membuat reader jadi bingung (Maklum, aku masih sangat abal…)

Ini karena pas aku CoPas, pertamanya loading jadi aku CoPas lagi…. eh ternyata malah tercopy 2 kali dan kesalahan aku yang lain, aku tidak edit lagi pas udah CoPas (langsung publish aja) jadi tidak diperiksa lagi.

Aku langsung publish tanpa edit karena waktunya mepet (maklum fic ini publish pagi2) karena aku juga harus siap2 untuk pergi kerja. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf…

.

.

Terus untuk , aku benar2 minta maaf (dari tadi minta maaf melulu) karena namanya tidak tercantum di chap kemarin. Aku bingung, padahal perasaan sudah aku tulis tapi ternyata namanya tidak tercantum, Cuma balasan reviewnya aja (lagi2 karena aku buru2 jadinya tidak terlalu diperhatikan)

.

.

.

.

Balasan untuk review chap 2 :

vey900128 : Silahkan chingu. Ini udah dilanjut

min : iya, chap ini double. Jeongmal mianhe… ini udah dilanjut…

Guest : iya, Kyu emang jahat (ditimpuk Sparkyu). Nanti bakal ketahuan kok siapa yang ketemu Kyu di bar

kkamjongwon : iya, chap ini double. Jeongmal mianhe… iya kayaknya ini broken kyumin

sissy : asah pedang buat apa chingu? Hehe, ini udah lanjut chingu

Winecouple : iya, kyu pasti menyesal udah menyakiti Bunny Ming

lee sunri hyun : iya, chap ini double. Jeongmal mianhe…. Ini udah dilanjut chingu

.

.

dan bagi yang punya akun, udah aku balas di PM masing2.

.

.

Special thanks :

**WineKyumin137, Zen Liu, Cho Sungkyu, HeeKitty, gorjazsimba, sitapumpkinelf, vey900128, min, Guest, kkamjongwon, sissy, winecouple, lee sunri hyun, kyuminsaranghae** (ada yang terlewat? Jeongmal mianhe…)

.

.

.

Dan akhir kata kalau fic ini masih layak untuk dilanjut, mohon review yaaa…

Annyeong….


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae sambil membuka buku menu. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari supermarket tempat mereka bertemu tadi.

"Aku mau pesan pannacotta kopi dengan carrot cake" jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum. "kalau kau?"

"em…. Kalau aku pesan caramel espresso parfait dengan pie apricot" jawab Eunhyuk

"Pannacotta kopi dengan carrot cake satu sama caramel espresso parfait dengan pie apricot satu" kata Eunhyuk pada pelayan.

"Apa masih ada yang mau dipesan?" Tanya si pelayan

"tidak, untuk saat ini itu saja dulu"

"Baiklah, mohon pesanannya ditunggu sebentar" kata pelayan itu kemudian membungkuk lalu pergi.

"Maaf kalau ajakan saya ini jadi mengganggu jam istirahatmu Donghae-ssi. Aku tahu kau pasti baru pulang kerja" Eunhyuk jadi merasa tidak enak pada Donghae.

"Gwenchana. Aku memang baru pulang dari kantor tapi ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Dan satu lagi, kau tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae atau Hae saja" Donghae berusaha membuat Eunhyuk lebih nyaman karena dari tadi dia melihat kalau Eunhyuk sedikit canggung dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memanggilmu Hae saja. Kau juga boleh memanggilku Hyukkie" kata Eunhyuk

"jadi kita teman kan sekakang?" Donghae berujar sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ye?" Eunhyuk tidak mengerti dengan maksud Donghae

"jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku?" kata Donghae sambil menekuk wajahnya berpura- pura kecewa namun dia masih tetap mengulurkan tangannya berharap Eunhyuk membalasnya.

"oh, iya. Kita teman" Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil balas menjabat tangan Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih berdiri ditempatnya sambil memandangi pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya dan mengintip kelantai bawah dimana Sungmin berdiri hingga beberapa menit lamanya. Dia sebenarnya menyadari keberadaan Sungmin ketika dia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tapi lagi- lagi egonya yang tinggi membuat Kyuhyun enggan untuk sekedar menegur Sungmin.

'Apa yang dilakukan kelinci bodah itu. Dasar bodoh, dia akan lelah kalau lama- lama berdiri seperti itu'. Batin Kyuhyun. Tanpa dia sisadari, dia sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa menit Sungmin bertahan diposisinya, dia perlahan meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Tiba- tiba dia merasa pusing sehingga memutuskan untuk istirahat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Donghae dan Eunhyuk sedang menuju tempat parkir.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kuantar?" Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Lagian sudah aku katakan kalau aku bawa mobil sendiri" Eunhyuk menolak dan berusaha Menjelaskan alasannya pada Donghae.

"oh iya, aku lupa. Hah….. padahal aku sangat berharap bisa mengantarmu pulang" Donghae sedikit kecewa dengan penolakan Eunhyuk namun perkataannya tadi membuat Eunhyuk jadi merona dan sedikit GR tetapi tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Donghae karena keadaan sekitar yang sedikit gelap.

"Semoga jika kita bertemu lagi kau tidak membawa kendaraan pribadi, jadi kau tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolakku" lanjutnya sungguh- sungguh.

"bertemu lagi?" Eunhyuk mengulang kata- kata Donghae, tapi kini dengan nada bertanya.

"Iya bertemu lagi. aku ingin kalau ini bukan pertemuan terakhir kita dan dimasa depan kita akan lebih sering bertemu lagi. atau…. Kau tidak mau betemu denganku lagi?" Dongahe balik bertanya sambil menautkan alisnya.

"A… aniao. Tentu saja aku masih mau bertemu denganmu, sungguh" Eunhyuk tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan lantang dan setelah itu dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. dia benar- benar malu sekarang.

Donghae yang melihat itu menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memberitahuku nomor ponselmu. Sini ponselmu" tanpa menunggu persetujuannya, Donghae langsung mengambil ponsel Eunhyuk lalu mengetik nomor ponselnya disana kemudian menghubungi nomornya sendiri.

"Aku sudah mengambil nomormu dan sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselmu. Aku janji akan menghubungimu nanti. Baiklah kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini saja, semoga harimu menyenangkan. Anyeong….."

.

CUP

.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Donghae mengecup sekilas pipi Eunhyuk kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih mematung ditempatnya, memegangi pipinya yang tadi dikecup Donghae sambil mencerna semua kejadian tadi yang berlangsung sangat cepat.

"Ternyata dia mesum juga, tidak sesuai sekali dengan wajahnya yang tampak polos" Eunhyuk bergumam sendiri

"Hm? Prince Hae, nama macam apa itu… dasar..! selain mesum dia itu sungguh narsis" kata Eunhyuk lagi setelah melihat nama yang tertulis diponselnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

.

KRRRRIINGGGGG…..

KRRRRIINGGGGG…..

"Aargh, berisik sekali."

Kyuhyun yang masih meringkuk didalam selimutnya tampak kesal karena dari tadi tidurnya terganggu dengan bunyi alarmnya yang berada di atas meja.

Dia kemudian bangun untuk mematikan alarmnya lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengambil pakaian santainya didalam lemari. T-Shirt merah dipadu dengan celana santai berwarna hitam yang akhirnya dipilih untuk dia kenakannya.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi kedapur untuk sarapan. Meskipun malas keluar karena dia yakin akan kembali bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi panggilan kampung tengah yang mengharuskannya untuk keluar. Kyuhyun sungguh merasa lapar saat ini. Wajar saja karena sekarang ini sudah jam 10.00 yang artinya sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Dia memang tidak makan siang kemarin dan hanya sedikit makan malam karena tiba- tiba dia kehilangan nafsu makan.

Setelah sampai didapur, Kyuhyun melihat keadaan sekitar. Sepi, tidak ada Sungmin disana.

Dirumah Kyuhyun memang hanya ada mereka berdua, maid yang biasa mengurus rumahnya sudah 3 hari pulang kampung karena anaknya sakit keras….

.

.

"Kemana kelinci bodoh itu, kenapa dia tidak ada. Apa dia belum bangun, inikan sudah jam 10.00. Apa dia tidak lapar? Ck, jadi ini sifat aslinya. Dasar pemalas" Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri. dia tampak kesal juga mengetahui bahwa Sungmin belum bangun. Entah kenapa selera makannya jadi hilang.

"terserah dia, mau makan atau tidak itu bukan urusanku" katanya lagi.

"Aisshh…. Dasar merepotkan"

Meskipun malas, tapi dia beranjak dari tempatnya berniat membangunkan Sungmin. Tiba- tiba saja dia merasa sedikit khawatir.

.

.

Setelah sampai di kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu karena kamarnya tidak terkunci.

'dasar ceoboh' batin Kyuhyun

Ternyata dugaan Kyuhyun benar, Sungmin belum bangun.

"Ternyata ini sifat aslimu Lee Sungmin, dasar pemalas. Ya! Cepat bangun, ini sudah siang" Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin tapi tidak ada respon. Karena kesal, Kyuhyun kemudian menaiki ranjang sungmin lalu menyingkap selimutnya.

"kalau kau belum ba… Sungmin, kau sakit?" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan perkataan awalnya karena melihat wajah Sungmin tampak pucat dan badannya menggigil. Kyuhyun kemudian meraba dahi Sungmin.

"Ya tuhan…. Badanmu panas sekali. Sungmin, kita kerumah sakit sekarang…. Hey, kau bisa dengar aku kan?" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun mencemaskan keadaan Sungmin. Entah kemana sikap arogannya tadi.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, Sungmin tidak kuat bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aish, dasar merepotkan. Baiklah, aku panggil dokter Jung saja" Kyuhyun tampak kesal karena Sungmin tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk pagi ini ingin sekali pergi kerumah Sungmin untuk memastikan keadaan hyungnya itu tapi karena ini adalah akhir bulan, terpaksa keinginannya itu harus ditunda dulu mengingat banyak laporan bulanan yang harus diselesaikannya di kantor…

Drrttt…

Drrttt…

Tiba- tiba ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk

"Yeoboseo…" Eunhyuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa memperhatikan ID penelpon. Sedikit kesal karena panggilan tersebut merasa mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang focus menyelesaikan laporannya.

"Apa kabar Hyukkie….? Apakah aku mengganggu waktumu?" Kata si penelpon

'Tentu saja mengganggu bodoh… hanya pengangguran yang merasa tidak terganggu mendapat panggilan di jam kerja seperti ini' Batin Eunhyuk

"Maaf, tapi ini dengan siapa?" kata Eunhyuk lagi masih berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar terdengar ramah.

"Jadi kau tidak benar- benar menyimpan nomor ponselku ya?" kata si penelpon lagi, sedikit kecewa

'Siapa sih?' Batin Eunhyuk lagi kemudian melihat ID penelpon

'Omo….!' Eunhyuk berteriak dalam hati setelah melihat ID penelpon

"Eh..,,, Hae… maaf tadi aku tidak melihat ID penelponnya" Kata Eunhyuk jadi salah tingkah

"Hm, begitu rupanya…. Jadi apakah aku mengganggumu sekarang?"

"Tidak kok, kau tidak mengganggu sama sekali" Kata Eunhyuk, entah kemana perasaan kesalnya tadi. "emmm…. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya merindukanmu…" Kata Donghae

"Dasar gombal…. Sudah berapa banyak orang yang kau beri gombalan seperti itu?" kata Eunhyuk.

"Aku serius, ini bukan gombalan…. Sungguh..! tapi… sebenarnya ada sesuatu juga yang ingin kukatakan padamu" Kata Donghae

"Apa itu? Katakan saja…"

"Meskipun kau menganggap ini terlalu cepat, tapi maukah kau bekencan denganku akhir minggu ini?"

"Kencan?" Tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Sungguh, hatinya kini bersorak girang.

"Iya kencan. Jadi…."

"iya, aku mau" Eunhyuk memotong ucapan Donghae yang membuat Donghae kembali tersenyum mendengarnya.

"emmm… tapi maaf. Apakah tidak bisa minggu depan saja? Akhir bulan ini banyak sekali laporan yang harus aku selesaikan bahkan malam ini aku harus lembur di kantor" Eunhyuk merutuki pekerjaannya yang masih menumpuk

"Tidak masalah. Oke kalau begitu kita kencan minggu depan, hari sabtu malam"

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Sungmin dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah dokter Jung selesai memeriksa Sungmin.

PLETAK

"YA! Appo hyung… kenapa kau menjitakku?" Kyuhyun tampak kaget mendapat jitakan manis dari dokter Jung. Dokter Jung atau Jung Yunho sebenarnya bukan hanya dokter keluarga Cho tetapi dia merupakan sepupu dekat Kyuhyun.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kau apakan Sungmin sampai seperti itu?" Dokter Jung bertanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada gugup. Dia sebenarnya sadar, sedikit banyaknya dialah penyebab Sungmin jadi seperti ini.

"Sungmin hanya kelelahan saja. Dia juga kelihatan sangat stress dan sepertinya dia tidak makan dari kemarin." dokter Jung Menjelaskan keadaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun

"Makanya aku bertanya seperti itu tadi. Atau jangan- jangan…. kau terus menyerang Sungmin sampai- sampai dia kelelahan dan tidak ada waktu untuk makan sehingga dia menjadi sters?" selidik dokter Jung

"Hyung, pikiranmu itu terlalu kotor. Aku tidak sepertimu yang membuat Jae hyung sampai tidak bisa berjalan selama berhari- hari" Kyuhyun membela diri

"Dasar kau Dongsaeng kurang ajar, beraninya berkata seperti itu pada hyungmu sendiri" dokter Jung menaikkan satu oktaf suaranya karena jengkel mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun

"Ck, jangan berteriak dirumahku hyung karena disini bukan hutan. Lagian hyung sendirikan tadi yang mulai" Kyuhyun jengah juga menghadapi sikap dokter Jung.

"Malas berdebat dengan dongsaeng kurang ajar sepertimu. Ya sudah, ini obat untuk Sungmin, Ini diminum setelah dia makan. Aku pergi dulu, masih ada pasien lain yang harus ku kunjungi" pamit dokter Jung setelah memberikan obat Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"baiklah hyung, terima kasih"

Setelah dokter Jung pergi, kyuhyun kemudian ke dapur membuatkan bubur untuk Sungmin.

**KYUHYUN POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan ini benar atau salah. Tapi aku sungguh cemas melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Ming, ayo makan buburnya. Kau harus banyak makan agar cepat pulih. Setelah kau makan bubur ini, kau harus minum obatmu" aku mencoba berbicara pada Sungmin, membujuknya untuk makan, tapi dia tetap tidak menjawab.

Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan, kalau begini terus dia bisa tambah sakit. Baiklah, entah ini tindakan gila tapi aku harus melakukannya.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil sendok yang berisi bubur kemudian memasukkan kedalam mulutnya lalu dia kunyah sebentar. Setelah itu, perlahan dia mendekat kewajah Sungmin dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir plum Sungmin.

'Manis' batin Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun melumat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin secara bergantian, kemudian membuka belahan bibir itu dengan lidahnya. Kyuhyun bermain sebentar dengan goa hangat Sungmin lalu memindahkan makanan yang ada dimulutnya kemulut Sungmin. Setelah itu dia mendorong semakin kedalam makanan tersebut hingga dia yakin makanan tersebut telah tertelan semua oleh Sungmin. Ada perasaan tidak rela untuk melepas tautan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin sehingga bukannya melepas, Kyuhyun justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"engghh…" desah Sungmin.

Mendengar desahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi tersadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Dia cepat- cepat melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

'Oh tuhan… apa yang sudah kau perbuat Cho babo?' batinnya lagi merutuki perbuatannya sendiri.

Karena Sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri, Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan makanan dengan cara seperti tadi. Sungguh dia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. (atau memang sengaja tidak mau mencari jalan lain Kyu. Ini kan kesempatan dibalik kesempitan… PLAKK!_ #abaikan)

.

.

Setelah selesai memberi makan dan meminumkan obat pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun kemudian mengompres Sungmin karena panasnya masih sangat tinggi. Sepertinya obat itu belum bereaksi.

"Kyu….. hiks…. "

"Kyu…. Sakit….."

tiba- tiba Sungmin mengigau.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar igauan Sungmin langsung mendekat. "Bagian mana yang sakit Min? ayo katakan padaku" entah mengapa mendengar sungmin merintih kesakitan dalam tidurnya membuat Kyuhyun jadi panic.

"Kyu, sakit… disini sakit sekali." Sungmin berucap sambil memegangi dadanya.

DEG

Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Sungmin. Dia sadar sudah membuat luka tak kasat mata namun sangat menyakitkan untuk Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku Min telah membuatmu terluka, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Kepalaku masih pusing tapi tidak sakit seperti tadi malam.

Sepertinya sudah sangat sore karena diluar terlihat mulai gelap. Aku kemudian berusaha untuk bangun dan mendudukkan badanku tapi aku kembali jatuh ketempat tidur karena pusing dikepalaku.

Eh, seperti ada sesuatu didahiku.

Aku kemudian memegang sesuatu yang menempel didahiku. Kompres? Siapa yang melakukannya? Mungkin Hyukkie yang melakukannya. Sepertinya dia tadi datang sewaktu aku masih tertidur.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya?"

Karena melamun, aku jadi kaget setelah mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku. Aku kemudian melihat ke arah pintu dimana suara itu berasal

"Kyuhyun…?" kataku setengah kaget. Dia berjalan kearahku dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan obat.

"Ini makanlah dulu sesudah itu kau harus minum obat" katanya sambil meletakkan nampan tersebut disampingku.

"Jadi…. Kau yang merawatku tadi?"

"Jadi kau tidak ingat? Wajar saja, demam tinggi dengan suhu 41˚C bagaimana tidak membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatmu sakit seperti ini? Sungguh merepotkan…!"

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu…. Dan juga terima kasih karena telah merawatku" kataku sambil menunduk. Sungguh aku merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf maupun ucapan terima kasihmu itu. Sekarang cepat makan bubur itu lalu minum obatnya agar kau cepat sembuh. Aku tidak mau waktu berhargaku terbuang percuma dengan merawatmu"

"Baiklah, aku akan makan sekarang" kataku lagi kemudian merubah posisiku dari berbaring menjadi duduk, tapi lagi- lagi aku tidak bisa menahan bobot badanku sehingga aku kembali berbaring. Rupanya tubuhku masih sangat lemah.

"Ck, sungguh merepotkan" dengan wajah kesal dia mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur, menyendok isinya lalu menyodorkan tepat di depan mulutku. Aku sedikit kaget melihatnya. Kyuhyun…. Menyuapiku? Menganggap ini adalah mimpi, aku terpaku menatapnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan menatapku seperti itu? Tanganku ini sudah sangat kaku kau tahu?"

"Ah iya. Maaf…." Aku jadi tersentak mendengar suaranya karena tadi aku melamun.

"Kata- kata itu lagi. Sudah aku katakan kalau kau tidak perlu lagi mengucapkan kata itu, sungguh aku bosan mendengarnya" katanya ketus.

"Ba… baiklah"

"Dan satu lagi…. mulai saat ini jangan pernah melewatkan makan kalau sudah waktunya makan. Kau jangan salah paham, aku bukannya mengkhawatirkanmu… kulakukan ini karena aku tidak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi. Bisa- bisa umma marah besar padaku kalau tahu kau sakit karena tidak makan" meski terdengar dingin, tapi aku merasa bahwa ada nada khawatir disetiap kalimat yang diucapkannya membuatku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan…." meski sangat pelan tapi aku yakin dia bisa mendengarnya.

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kami. Kyuhyun tampak serius menyuapiku dan aku hanya diam menerima suapan darinya.

.

.

.

.

Perasaanku sekarang campur aduk. Aku merasa bahagia dan sedih disaat yang bersamaan. Bahagia karena dia setidaknya masih perduli padaku dan sedih karena setelah ini dia akan kembali dingin seperti dulu….

'Aku bahkan rela merasakan sakit seperti ini selamanya asalkan kamu tetap berada disisiku kyu…'

.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

.

**KYUMIN**

**L I P**

.

.

.

Sudah 1 bulan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tapi hubungan mereka nampaknya tidak ada perubahan. Kyuhyun semakin sibuk di kantor karena beberapa minggu yang lalu dia telah resmi menjadi CEO dari Cho's group. Appanya yang sering sakit membuat beliau harus istirahat total dirumah.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku sekarang sedang menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari kantornya. Yah, meskipun kami tidak berinteraksi layaknya pasangan lain tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Ada yang bertanya hubungan kami? Hah…. Entah hubungan ini disebut apa bagusnya. Dia tidak pernah mau bertegur sapa denganku, tidak mau menatap wajahku dan sebisa mungkin tidak bertemu denganku. Sikapnya itu membuatku lebih sakit dibandingkan sikapnya yang kasar seperti dulu. Setidaknya jika dulu dia masih menatapku dan masih berbicara denganku, meskipun yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata- kata menyakitkan. Diperlakukan seperti layaknya benda tidak berguna yang seharusnya dibuang membuatku sempat berfikir untuk meyerah.

Kudengar sebuah mobil masuk kepekarangan rumah. Pasti itu Kyuhyun. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela yang mengarah kehalaman rumah kemudian menyingkap sedikit tirainya agar aku bisa melihat keluar tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

Kulihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil kemudian disusul oleh seorang….. yeoja? Setelah berbincang- bincang sebentar, Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk yeoja itu lalu mengecup keningnya dengan mesra layaknya seorang kekasih.

DEG!

Jantungku tiba- tiba seperti dihujam beribu- ribu jarum halus melihat pemandangan tersebut. Pandanganku buram karena airmataku yang tiba- tiba mendesak ingin keluar tanpa bisa kucegah.

Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelah mobil tersebut menghilang dari halaman rumah, Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam rumah. Senyumnya terus tersungging dari bibirnya, hingga dia sampai di depan pintu utama senyumnya menghilang digantikan dengan ekspresi muak. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut kebahagiaan disana.

Aku semakin sakit melihat kenyataan itu. Aku sekarang sadar bahwa aku memang tidak bisa mempertahankan ini semua. Kebahagian Kyuhyun ada diluar sana, bukan denganku.

Aku sudah putuskan akan mengakhiri semuanya malam ini. Ini bukan keputusan terburu- buru karena jauh- jauh hari sebelumnya aku sudah memikirkan ini matang- matang.

.

.

.

Kulihat pintu terbuka diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang masuk kedalam rumah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku yakin dia melihatku karena aku berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu utama.

"Kyu, aku ingin bicara sebentar"

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

"Kyu…. aku ingin bicara sebentar" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar Sungmin berbicara dengannya.

"Ck, mau bicara apa? Cepat katakan, aku sangat lelah sekarang dan ingin cepat- cepat beristiahat" kata Kyuhyun ketus tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Aku… aku ingin…." Sungmin diam, tidak mampu melanjutkan kata- katanya

"Hei, kenapa tidak bicara?" Kyuhyun jengah menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kata- katanya berbalik melihat kearah Sungmin

"Ck, buang- buang waktuku saja. Sudah, aku mau keatas untuk isti….."

"…Berpisah…" Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Kyuhyun

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

"…Berpisah….."

.

Jggeerrrrr

.

Aku bagai disambar petir mendengar ucapannya. Apa katanya tadi, berpisah?

.

"Apa katamu?" Tanyaku ingin memastikan ucapannya

"Ya, aku ingin kita bepisah…." Katanya lagi, kali ini lebih tegas membuat jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak

"Berpisah katamu? Tidak, aku tidak mau" ucapku menolak permintaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, bukankah dari dulu sebenarnya kau ingin berpisah dariku? Aku tahu kebahagiaanmu bukan denganku" Sungmin berteriak sambil metapku, sungguh aku kaget sekali. Dia tidak pernah sekasar ini terhadapku. Kulihat dia mulai menangis…

"Kita berpisah atau tidak bukan kau yang menentukan tapi aku ! Kau dengar itu? Kau tidak berhak seenaknya datang dalam hidupku lalu seenaknya saja kau pergi! Dan kau… tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku oeh?" aku ikut berteriak. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku, tapi hatiku sakit…. Sungguh sakit mendengarnya ingin pergi dariku…. T_T

Emosiku tidak terkontrol lagi dan aku juga….. menangis?

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

"Kalau kau merasa berhak untuk menahanku, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Hiks…. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan." ucapan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi bungkam.

"Aku tahu Kyu, hiks…. Kau sudah sangat muak denganku. Tapi mana yang lebih tersiksa kau yang muak denganku atau aku yang terus merasakan sakit karenamu.?"

"Cukup !" Kyuhyun membentak tapi Sungmin tidak perduli. Dia benar- benar sudah lelah menahan semuanya

"Cinta ini sungguh menyakitkan untukku hingga aku benar- benar berfikir kalau aku bisa mati"

"Cukup, aku bilang CUKUP…! Berhenti mengoceh bodoh! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi, bahkan bila aku mati!" Kyuhyun membentak lagi, kali ini suaranya lebih keras hingga membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Kyu… jangan seperti ini. Jangan pernah memberiku harapan yang bisa membuatku kembali menyerah dengan keputusanku ini"

"Dengar ya Ming, percakapan kita malam ini aku anggap tidak pernah terjadi dan jangan pernah kau sekali- kali mengucapkan kata- kata perpisahan lagi denganku" kata Kyuhyun lalu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya benar- benar kacau.

Sungmin lemas dan terduduk diatas lantai.

"hiks…. Hiks… kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku Kyu…"

.

.

BLAM!

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kasar membuat Sungmin dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Maafkan aku Kyu, tapi aku tidak bisa…. Aku sungguh tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Aku akan pergi sekarang, kuharap kau akan hidup lebih bahagia. Dan kupastikan aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu hidupmu lagi bahkan jika kita bertemu dimasa depan, karena aku akan meninggalkan semua kenangan tentangmu disini. Dan ketika aku kembali, tidak akan ada Cho Kyuhyun lagi dihidupku dan tidak akan ada lagi Lee Sungmin yang menyedihkan karena cinta bodoh ini. Kamu tahu kenapa Kyu? karena saat itu aku akan terlahir menjadi Lee Sungmin yang baru' Batin Sungmin bersamaan dengan air matanya yang keluar dari foxy indahnya.

.

.

"Aku melepaskan cintaku bukan karena aku menyerah dengan cintaku tapi karena aku ingin melihat orang yang kucintai mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya, meskipun itu menyakitkan untukku. Tapi… dikehidupan selanjutnya, aku tidak akan melepasmu bahkan jika kau ingin pergi sekalipun aku akan tetap berada disisimu…. Aku pergi Kyu"

.

.

.

.

**T B C**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong…. (Bungkuk 45˚)

Kembali lagi author abal ini membawakan lanjutan chap kemarin…

Buat yang kasian sama Bunny, tenang aja….. penderitaannya udah berakhir di chap ini.

.

.

.

**winecouple** : Iya, Mingpa emang kasian banget :'(

**lee sunri hyun** : Tenang chingu, penderitaan Mingpa udah berakhir di chap ini kok. N untuk typo, maaf banget chingu…. nanti tulisannya akan lebih diperhatikan lagi

**sissy **: Iya broken Kyumin… maaf chingu, tapi ini udah tuntutan cerita (ciyeh, bahasanya #PLAKK PLAKK!). Tapi diusahakan happy ending kok, sesuai yang reader harapkan

.

.

Special thanks:

**Rilianda Abelira****, ****wanahj058****, ****Cho Sungkyu****, ****HeeKitty****, ****sitapumpkinelf****, ****Zen Liu****, ****Mirukia****, ****abilhikmah****, winecouple, lee sunri hyun, sissy**

.

.

Mungkin untuk chap depan aku tidak bisa update kilat karena harus focus belajar untuk persiapan tes CPNS….

Mohon doa dari chingudeul agar aku lulus seleksi CPNS tahun ini yaaaa #Puppy eyes

.

.

.

Dan kalau chingudeul masih menganggap fic ini layak lanjut, mohon reviewnya yah….

Annyeong


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Choi Siwon (namja)**

**Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cho Hangen (namja)**

**Lee Kangin (namja)**

**Leeteuk (yeoja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah gusar menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Dengan kasar dia menutup pintu lalu mendudukkan badannya di ranjang king sizenya. Sungguh pikirannya sekarang benar- benar kacau.

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV**

.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirnya, kenapa dia yang mengaku sangat mencintaiku sekarang ingin berpisah dariku? Bahkan usia pernikahan kami baru seumur jagung.

Tadinya aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami, mengingat dia yang selama ini sudah sangat menderita karena aku. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa dialah orang yang kucintai selama ini. Yah, orang yang kutemui waktu di bar itu, yang kuanggap seorang yeoja, yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama,,, adalah dia…..

.

.

**FALSHBACK**

.

Drrttt…

Drrttt…

'Hm, ummanya Sungmin. Untuk apa dia menelpon?' batinku.

"Yeoboseoyo…." Sapaku, agak malas sebenarnya.

"_Kyu…. Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"_ sapanya diseberang

"Aku baik- baik saja umma. Ada apa umma?"

"_Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu kabar kalian disitu. Ngomong- ngomong bagaimana kabar Minnie, apa dia sehat?"_ Tanyanya lagi. Jujur aku sedikit muak harus bersikap ramah padanya…

"Sungmin baik- baik saja disini, umma tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya…." Kataku lagi

"_Hm, benarkah? Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, akhir- akhir ini perasaan umma sedikit tidak enak. Umma takut terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian" _katanya dengan nada lirih

"_Kyu… aku harap kau menjaga Minnie dengan baik…. "_ Aku hanya diam mendengarnya berbicara.

"_Kau tahu Kyu…. waktu pertemuan kalian di bar, Minnie pulang dengan dengan keadaan sangat kacau. Sepanjang malam dia menangis dipangkuan umma tanpa mau mengatakan penyebab dia menangis seperti itu. dia hanya terus mengatakan kalau dia akan melupakan kejadian malam itu. Apa…. Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" _Tanyanya

"Di bar? Kapan umma? Aku tidak ingat jika aku pernah bertemu dengan Sungmin di bar…" kataku sedikit bingung.

"_Oh, mungkin kau tidak ingat… Waktu itu kami baru tiba di Seoul tapi Sungmin sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu. Jadi dia memaksa umma untuk menanyakan keberadaanmu pada Chullie…"_ Dia menjeda kalimatnya

"_Chulli mengatakan kalau kau lagi keluar, tapi kemungkinan kau ada di bar langgananmu. Terus ummamu memberitahu alamat bar tersebut, dan kau tahu Minnie langsung pergi kesana padahal dia tidak terlalu tahu jalanan di Seoul"_

DEG..!

Tiba- tiba jantungku berdetak kencang. Kilasan- kilasan kejadian waktu aku di bar, minum sampai mabuk dan berbicara dengan orang asing yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama memenuhi pikiranku. Dan aku mengingat dengan jelas orang itu sekarang. Dia adalah LEE SUNGMIN…

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

Bahkan dari awal kau sudah tahu aku begitu membenci keluargamu, tapi kenapa kau tetap bertahan? Dan sekarang…. Setelah aku mulai menerimamu, mulai melupakan dendam keluargaku, kau…. Kau ingin meninggalkanku?

.

.

**KYUHYUN POV END**

.

.

Kata- kata Sungmin terus terngian ditelinga Kyuhyun, tentang dia yang ingin berpisah, tentang dia yang terus merasa tersakiti, tentang dia yang pada akhirnya menyerah….Kyuhyun meraba dada kirinya. Dia merasa sakit dibagian itu, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan dia merasa susah bernafas. Air matanya terus saja mengalir, saling berdesakan seakan berlomba untuk keluar dari onixnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya berharap segera tertidur agar bisa melupakan semuanya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sungmin tampak sedang sibuk membereskan barangnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dia harus pergi…

Sesekali sia menyeka air matanya yang terus saja keluar.

"menagislah Lee Sungmin, menangislah sampai kau puas karena setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi air mata dan kesedihan untuknya. Tidak akan…." Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 02.00 dini hari, Sungmin mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman. Sungmin kemudian mendekat lalu membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun, setelah itu melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya lalu menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut.

Ditatapnya lekat- lekat wajah 'suaminya'yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya.

.

"Kau benar- benar tampan Kyu… " kata Sungmin

"Kau tahu Kyu…. Pertama aku melihatmu, aku merasa kalau dibalik senyummu kau sebenarnya sangat kesepian. Kesepian yang juga dulunya terus menghantuiku sehingga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan selalu disampingmu, melindungimu, memberimu kekuatan disaat kau terpuruk" air mata Sungmin jatuh lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu kalau itu adalah cinta. Hah… aku bodoh yah karena mengikrar janji pada orang yang belum tentu menginginkanku" lanjut Sungmin

"Jika saja kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan untuk mencintaimu…." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata- katanya. Kepalanya sakit menahan kesedihannya

"Hiks…. Maafkan aku Kyu, aku egois…. Aku yang telah merebut kebahagiaanmu, aku yang menginginkan pernikahan ini… aku.. hiks…. Aku memang bodoh Kyu…"

.

.

Sungmin kemudian duduk disamping Kyuhyun, mencondongkan tubuhnya kewajah Kyuhyun lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Hanya kecupan singkat, tanpa lumatan. Setelah itu Sungmin mengecup dahi Kyuhyun… Mendiamkan beberapa saat, matanya terpejam meresapi saat- saat terakhirnya bersama Kyuhyun. Dua butir air mata kembali lolos dari foxynya jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

Setelah bertahan beberapa saat, Sungmin kemudian melepaskan kecupannya lalu kembali pada posisinya semula, duduk.

"Maaf Kyu, aku hanya bisa mencuri ciumanmu. Aku tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi aku berjanji ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya…"

Sungmin kemudian berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah keluar. Sebelum menutup pintu, Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun…

'Aku akan pergi meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu tapi setidaknya kau akan hidup bahagia tanpa ada aku disisimu. Bukankah cinta butuh pengorbanan?' Batinnya

'Selamat tinggal kyu, berjanjilah untuk selalu hidup bahagia…..'

Sungmin kemudian menutup pintu tersebut dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi yang dapat mengganggu tidur Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun perlahan- lahan membuka matanya. Yah. Dia sebenarnya sadar waktu Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tapi dia pura- pura tertidur.

"Maafkan aku Ming…. Aku yang egois, aku yang bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu, menyakiti orang yang kucintai hanya karena aku benci keluargamu. Bukan kau yang merebut kebahagiaanku, tapi aku yang telah merusak kebahagianku sendiri.."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin sekarang sedang berada disebuah halte, mengistirahatkan badannya setelah berjalan cukup jauh sambil membawa koper besarnya. Dia ingin pergi kerumah Eunhyuk, tapi karena tengah malam tidak ada satu bus maupun taxi yang lewat.

Sungmin kemudian memutuskan untuk beristirahat di halte tersebut sampai besok pagi, setelah itu baru melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Eunhyuk.

Tiba- tiba sebuah mobil berhenti tepat dihadapannya.

Teett…. Teett

Sungmin terkejut, mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil tersebut saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil.

"Wonnie..?!" Sungmin berujar senang saat melihat pemilik mobil tersebut turun dari mobilnya

"Sungmin hyung…?" kata orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Siwon untuk memastikan penglihatannya.

Sungmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Siwon.

"Wonnie… hiks…" entah kenapa Sungmin kembali menangis.

"hyung, gwenchana? Hei…. Kau kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir

"Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku baik- baik saja…" Sungmin berkata disela isakannya

"Apa yag terjadi denganmu? Lalu kau mau kemana malam- malam begini dengan membawa koper besar seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon lagi saat menyadari keberadaan koper besar yang ada disamping Sungmin.

"Wonnie-ah… maukah kau mengantarku kerumah Hyukkie? Dan kumohon, jangan bertanya apapun kepadaku untuk saat ini" Sungmin memelas.

"Hah… baiklah kalau itu maumu"

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk masih tidak percaya dengan semua cerita Sungmin. Sedangkan Siwon begitu geram mengetahui perlakukan Kyuhyun selama ini pada Sungmin.

"Biar aku hajar bajingan itu..!" Siwon sudah berdiri, bersiap- siap untuk pergir.

"Wonnie jangan….." Tahan Sungmin.

"Kenapa hyung? Aku juga setuju dengan Siwon, laki- laki brengsek itu memang perlu diberi pelajaran…" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan… aku…. Ingin kembali ke London" Ucap Sungmin lirih, tampak ada keraguan disana

"Lalu setelah sampai disana kau akan hidup seperti dulu lagi? tidak mempunyai semangat hidup, itu maksudmu? Eunhyuk semakin kesal dengan keputusan Sungmin.

"Kurasa ini lebih baik, aku akan menghapus semua kenangan burukku… aku… aku akan melakukan terapi disana, setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang baru, dengan kehidupan yang baru" Kata Sungmin.

"Dan kuharap kalian mau membantuku…" lanjutnya

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Ting tong…

Kyuhyun terjaga dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara bel yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

'Siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini?' batinnya.

Dengan malas, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu merapikan sedikit penampilannya yang sangat berantakan.

.

.

CKLEKK!

"Umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui siapa yang tengah bertamu pagi- pagi begini.

"Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya Kyu, Umma sampai jamuran menunggu di depan pintu" Heechul berujar ketus setelah melihat anak semata wayangnya itu. Setelah itu langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf umma, aku baru bangun tidur. Emm… ada apa umma?" kata dan tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengekori Heechul dari belakang.

"Tidak, umma tadi kebetulan lewat sini jadi sekalian mampir. Aku juga merindukan kalian, terutama menantu umma. Mana dia?

'Shit…. Bisa gawat kalau umma tahu kami tidak tidur satu kamar' batin Kyuhyun.

"Emmm, sepertinya dia belum bangun. Umma tunggu saja disini, aku akan ke kamar dulu untuk membangunkannya" kata Kyuhyun sedikit gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyuhyun cepat- cepat berlalu dari hadapan Heechul kemudian langsung ke kamar Sungmin.

"Min…. apa kau masih tidur, cepat bangun… umma datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu…" kata Kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Karena merasa terlalu lama, akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Min… apa ka…" ucapannya terhenti saat melihat keadaan kamar Sungmin. Tidak ada Sungmin di dalam, barang- barangnya juga tidak ada.

DEG…!

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun merasa takut. Berbagai macam prasangka muncul dalam pikirannya.

Tidak mau pikiran buruk terus melintas di kepalanya, Kyuhyun masuk lalu membuka lemari pakaian Sungmin.

KOSONG!

Tidak ada pakaian selembar pun di dalam lemari tersebut.

Kyuhyun semakin panic saat melihat sepucuk surat berada di atas meja nakas

Dengan cepat dia meraih surat tersebut lalu membacanya.

.

.

_Kyu…. Saat kau membaca surat ini, mungkin aku sudah pergi._

_Maafkan aku karena membuat perpisahan secara sepihak._

_Kau tahu Kyu…? Ironis memang kisah cintaku_

_Aku mencintaimu tapi kau membencinku_

_Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu tapi kau berharap kita tak pernah bertemu_

_Dan…_

_Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, tapi kau akan hidup dengan baik tanpa aku_

_Seandainya kau mencintaiku sedikit saja…._

_Maka aku akan menjaga cinta itu, mempertahankannya dengan sepenuh hatiku._

_Tapi…_

_Aku menyerah Kyu,_

_Aku sadar sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa meraih hatimu._

_Kau… kau terlalu jauh..!_

_Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum saat melepasmu, _

_Tapi aku justru menangis…._

_Aku membesarkan hatiku…_

_Meskipun aku sakit, setidaknya kau akan bahagia jika tidak bersamaku._

_Aku pergi Kyu…._

_Dan jika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali, mungkin aku sudah menjadi orang yang berbeda. _

_Mungkin aku tidak akan mengenalmu lagi…_

_Karena aku akan meninggalkan semua kenanganku denganmu disini…._

_Berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia…._

_Lee Sungmin_

.

.

.

.

.

ANDWAE…. ANDWAE…..

.

.

Heechul tersentak saat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Cepat- cepat dia mencari keberadaan anaknya itu.

"Kyu, apa yang terjadi nak?" Tanya Heechul setelah menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Dia pergi umma, dia pergi…." Kata Kyuhyun masih berdiri ditempat semula. Dia berbicara pada ummanya tapi pandangannya kosong.

"Siapa yang pergi? Tolong bicara yang jelas…" Tanya Heechul karena tidak mengerti dengan perkataaan Kyuhyun

"Sungmin…. telah pergi. Aku yang salah umma..,, ani….. dia yang bodoh, dia pergi begitu saja padahal aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kami" Kyuhyun berkata tidak jelas dengan ekspresi yang berubah- ubah.

"Sungmin pergi? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang hubungan kalian selama ini tidak baik- baik saja" Heechul menebak

"Umma aku menyakitinya karena aku benci keluarganya dan membenci umma dan appa karena tidak bisa melakukan apa- apa ketika keluarga kita direndahkan oleh mereka" Kyuhyun sedikit geram mengingat kembali perlakuan keluarga Sungmin pada keluarganya

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu oeh?" Heechul semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"_Jangan menerima kontrak itu" Kata Kangin pada Hangen_

"_Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?" Tanya Hangen_

"_Sudah aku katakan jangan ya jangan… aku ini lebih berpengalaman dari kau Hangen!"_

.

.

"_Kangin-ah… aku mohon bantu aku kali ini, aku benar- benar dalam masalah berat"_

"_Bantu apa Hangen-ah?" _

"_Salah satu rekan bisnisku telah menipuku, kini aku dalam masalah besar, perusahaanku terancam bangkrut._

"_Cih,, dasar bodoh!" Umpat Kangin_

"_Aku mohon, aku akan melakukan apapun asal kau mau membantuku…"_

"_Benarkah?"_

.

_._

"_Ada apa lagi ini?" Tanya Kangin sambil melempar map yang berisi laporan ke atas meja_

"_Maafkan aku, aku tidak mengikuti perkataanmu waktu itu" Kata Hangen sambil memijat pelipisnya_

"_Kamu itu benar- benar tidak bisa mandiri! Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini? Lihat.. sekarang kau mengalami kerugian besar" kata Kangin berang_

"_Iya aku tahu…"_

"_Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi… kau sungguh merepotkan!"_

.

.

"_Ada apa Hannie?" Tanya Heechul pada Hangen yang baru saja menerima telepon dari Kangin_

"_Yeobo… Kangin bilang…" Hangen menjeda kalimatnya_

"_Hm? Dia bilang apa?"_

"_Dia… dia ingin menjodohkan putranya dengan Kyuhyun…"_

"_Benarkah?" Heechul kaget mendengarnya_

"_Iya. Dan kau tahu kan kalau kita tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya. Kita sudah terlalu banyak berhutang budi pada mereka"_

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

"Aku dengar semuanya umma, aku mendengarnya" kata Kyuhyun

"Kyu… kau salah paham"

"Salah paham? Dibagian mana aku salah paham umma? Waktu mereka meremehkan keluarga kita? waktu appa mengemis- ngemis minta belas kasihan dari mereka? Ah…. Atau waktu kalian menjadikanku tumbal balas budi?"

.

PLAKK!

.

Heechul yang emosi mendengar asumsi- asumsi negative Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menampar pipi kiri anaknya itu.

"U… umma…" Kata Kyuhyun terbata, tidak pecaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan ummanya

"KAU… KAU DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! KAU TAHU, KAU SUDAH SANGAT MEMPERMALUKAN KELUARGA! AKU SUNGGUH MALU MEMPUNYAI ANAK SEPERTIMU" Heechul menangis, sungguh kecewa dengan anaknya itu.

"Umma…" Kyuhyun kaget melihat ummanya menangis. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat air mata ummanya.

"Ini memang salah kami karena tidak memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi kau juga salah karena mengambil kesimpulan sendiri dan tidak bertanya dulu pada kami" Heechul berkata lirih, masih menangis.

"Apa maksud umma?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tiba- tiba merasa ketakukan, takut jika apa yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah kesalahan…

"Kau tahu kan kalau haraboejimu dan Lee ahjussi, haraboeji Sungmin dulunya bersahabat? Tanya Heechul. Suaranya kini merendah

"Iya, aku tahu" kata Kyuhyun

"Meskipun mereka adalah sahabat, tapi kehidupan mereka sangat jauh berbeda. Lee ahjussi terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya raya sedangkan appa terlahir dari keluarga biasa- biasa saja. Kalau itu kau pasti belum tahu kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan ummanya. Jujur dia sedikit kaget mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Setelah menikah dengan umma, kehidupan appa bertambah sulit. Sebagai sahabat, tentu saja Lee Ahjussi tidak tega melihat penderitaan appa." Heechul berhenti sejenak

"Beliau menawarkan pekerjaan pada appa, tapi appa menolak. Appa tidak mau dianggap memanfaatkan teman sendiri. Lee ahjussi tidak menyerah, dia kemudian meminjamkan appa sejumlah uang agar digunakan sebagai modal usaha. Awalnya appa menolak, tapi karena Lee ahjussi terus memaksa, akhirnya appa menerimanya dan berjanji akan mengembalikan uang itu beserta bunganya nanti" Kyuhyun ikut menangis mengetahui perjuangan hidup haraboejinya dulu.

"Karena haraboejimu sangat jenius, usaha beliau sukses hanya dalam waktu 3 tahun dan mampu masuk ke pasar internasional. Tentu saja Lee ahjussi ikut senang dengan kesuksesan sahabatnya…" Heechul menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Haraboejimu bukan orang yang seperti kacang lupa kulitnya. Beliau selalu mengingatkan kebaikan Lee ahjussi pada appamu hampir setiap saat agar suatu saat nanti dia bisa membalas kebaikan hati mereka. Lee ahjussi yang mengetahui hal tersebut marah pada appa, dia mengatakan kalau appamu tidak menganggapnya sahabat karena terus- menerus mengungkit hal itu. Appa kemudian meminta maaf pada Lee ahjussi…." Heechul terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hingga saat Lee ahjussi akan pergi…. Dia berkata pada appa bahwa tidak ada hutang budi maupun balas budi diantara mereka karena Beliau sudah menganggap appa sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Beliua juga berpesan agar jangan pernah lagi menceritakan masa lalu mereka pada generasi Cho berikutnya karena beliau tidak mau keluarga kita terus merasa berhutang budi pada mereka"

"ya ampun… apa yang sudah aku lakukan.." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri, air matanya terus mengalir tiada henti

"Setelah appa meninggal, perusahaan langsung diambil alih oleh appamu sebagai pewaris tunggal Cho's group. Appamu yang tidak terlalu menyukai bisnis dan lebih cenderung menyukai seni mengalami banyak kesulitan... Untung ada Kangin, appa Sungmin yang juga adalah sahabat appamu yang dengan senang hati membantu appamu. Tapi, Kangin sedikit lebih keras dari Lee ahjussi, tidak segan- segan dia mengumpat atau marah- marah di depan appamu namun appamu tidak pernah marah maupun tersinggung karena dia sudah mengenal perangai sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu betul bahwa dibalik sikap kasarnya itu, dia sebenarnya memiliki hati yang sangat mulia, seperti Lee ahjussi. Dan berkat Kangin, perusahaan kita selamat dari kebangkrutan yang beberapa kali mengancam perusahaan karena kecerobohan appamu. Setelah beberapa bulan, keluarga Lee tiba- tiba pindah ke London dan memindahkan kantor pusat Sendbill group kesana. Rupanya ini karena Sungmin sakit dan harus menjalani perawatan jangka panjang disana."

"Sungmin sakit?" Kyuhyun menyela kalimat Heechul.

"Yah… Sungmin sakit, waktu itu dia didiagnosa menderita kelainan jantung saat umurnya masih 10 tahun. Dokter mengatakan kalau dia bisa sembuh total jika dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya yaitu bertahan sampai dia berumur 15. Tapi, sepertinya Sungmin tidak memiliki semangat hidup, dia marah dengan keadannya dan berniat menyerah dengan hidupnya. Kangin dan Leeteuk sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putra semata wayangnya itu yang semakin hari semakin memburuk. Hingga suatu hari, dia tidak sengaja menonton video ulang tahun perusahaan Sendbill group dan melihatmu juga hadir dipesta itu. Waktu itu umur Sungmin kira- kira 13 tahun. Entah kenapa hanya melihatmu lewat video itu, dia langsung bisa tertarik padamu"

Kyuhyun semakin tercekat mendengar cerita ummanya.

"Sungmin akhirnya mempunyai keinginan untuk sembuh karena ingin bertemu denganmu. Orang tuanya yang melihat perubahan anaknya tentu saja sangat senang. Suatu hari Sungmin meminta pada orang tuanya agar melamarmu menjadi pendampingnya. Kangin maupun Leeteuk tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Sungmin meskipun kalian adalah sama- sama namja, yang penting bagi mereka adalah kebahagiaan Sungmin. kami juga sebenarnya sangat senang dengan perjodohan itu, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Sungmin adalah namja special yang memiliki rahim. Jadi kami tidak perlu takut dengan kelangsungan keluarga Lee maupun keluarga Cho. Tapi yang kami takutkan adalah penolakanmu Kyu…. Tapi kau ternyata menerima perjodohan ini." Heechul berhenti sejenak karena ponselnya tiba- tiba bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

"Sungmin berhasil melalui masa kritisnya. Dia kemudian melanjutkan studinya yang selama ini terbengkalai karena sakitnya. Sebenarnya, alasan dia melanjutkan studinya karena dia tidak ingin kau mendapat pendamping yang tidak sepadan denganmu. Sungmin ingin menjadi 'istri' yang sempurna untukmu. Hah… lagi- lagi alasannya adalah kau Kyu…"

Kyuhyun sekarang terduduk dilantai. Lututnya lemas, dia tidak mampu menahan bobot badannya lagi. beribu- ribu penyesalan sekarang dirasakannya.

"Sungmin berhasil meraih gelar sarjananya hanya dalam waktu 7 tahun mengejar ketertinggalannya selama ini. Dia sungguh anak yang pekerja keras"

"Umma… aku ingin bertemu sungmin. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sungguh menyesal dan… aku sebenarnya juga mencintainya" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menangis, tampak raut wajahnya sarat akan penyesalan. Heechul kembali menangis. Dia tidak tega melihat keadaan anaknya seperti itu.

"Umma.. aku harus pergi mencari Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil berdiri, bergegas keluar dari rumah

"Tidak perlu Kyu, sudah terlambat. Sungmin….. sudah pergi ke London sejak satu jam yang lalu" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap ummanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan ucapan ummanya barusan.

"Eunhyuk baru saja mengirim SMS, katanya Sungmin sudah berangkat ke London sejak satu jam yang lalu. dia mengambil penerbangan paling pagi, dan dia juga menitip permohonan maafnya karena tidak bisa pamit secara langsung pada umma"

"Tidak, umma bohong. Itu pasti tidak benar. TIDAKK..!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

.

.

"Kyu… sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" kata Donghae frustasi

"Bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya hyung. " Jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Hyung… tidak bisakah kau membujuk kekasihmu itu agar memberitahuku keberadaan Sungmin?" Kyuhyun memelas. Yah, setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun sempat menyusul ke London, tapi keluarga Sungmin sudah pindah dari alamat lamanya dan mereka tidak memberitahukan pada keluarga Cho dimana mereka pindah.

"Hah… Kau tahu sendiri kan… Hyukkie sangat sensitive jika aku sudah menyinggung masalah Sungmin hyung?" kata Donghae

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku memang sudah tidak pantas bahkan hanya untuk sekedar bertemu dengannya"

"Hei… jangan putus asa begitu. Aku yakin Sungmin hyung sebenarnya masih sangat mencintaimu… Lihat, sekarang kau seperti mayat hidup. Pipimu makin tirus dan lihat lingkar hitam dibawah matamu itu, sungguh mengerikan. bahkan jika kau bertemu Sungmin, aku yakin dia akan sangat ketakutan melihatmu" Kata Donghae sedikit bercanda

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya lalu melihat wajahnya dipantulan cermin. Rupanya candaan Donghae tadi dianggap serius olehnya.

"Omo…. kau benar hyung, aku saja sampai ketakutan melihat wajahku sendiri. aku harus makan banyak agar pipiku tidak semakin tirus, oh iya, aku juga harus ekstra perawatan. Aku tidak mau Sungmin ketakutan melihatku saat kami bertemu nanti, aku ingin terlihat sempurna dimatanya" Kyuhyun jadi panic sendiri, tapi setelah itu dia terdiam lalu menangis tanpa isakan.

"mungkinkah kami akan bertemu lagi…"

.

.

begitulah Kyuhyun setelah ditinggal Sungmin. Suasana hatinya bisa dengan cepat berubah- ubah jika itu sudah menyangkut Sungmin. Meskipun dia mampu menjalani rutinitas sehari- harinya dengan baik, tapi ketika sampai dirumahnya, dia akan terlihat sangat rapuh.

Heechul yang mengintip dari luar melalui celah pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka ikut menangis melihat putranya yang semakin terpuruk.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sekarang berada di sebuah toko untuk mencari beberapa buku karena koleksi buku bacaannya sudah hampir semuanya dibaca. Yah, akhir- akhir ini dia jadi suka membaca untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang selalu dipenuhi Sungmin.

.

BRUKK..!

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memilih buku jadi tidak memperhatikan jalannya sehingga tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Auw…." Orang yang ditabrak tersebut meringis karena terjatuh kelantai.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh..!" Kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf. Dia kemudian membantu orang tersebut untuk berdiri.

.

DEG!

.

Dadanya tiba- tiba bergemuruh kencang setelah Kyuhyun menatap wajah orang itu.

"Su.. Su.. Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun tergagap.

Orang itu, Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan heran. Dia kemudian melepas kacamata hitamnya lalu menatap lekat orang yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Nuguseyo? Apakah anda mengenalku, atau… kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak kenal dengan orang asing yang ada dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang lagi langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin, memeluk tubuhnya erat lalu mengecup keningnya sebagai luapan rasa rindu yang selama ini dia tahan.

.

PLAKK!

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat keras dipipi kanan Kyuhyun dan pelakunya ternyata adalah Sungmin.

"Sungguh tidak sopan..! siapa kau sampai berani memeluk dan menciumku seperti tadi oeh? Dasar mesum..!" Sungmin sangat marah karena tiba- tiba dipeluk oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia kemudian pergi meniggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan kesal..

.

"Oh… ciuman pertamaku. Kenapa harus namja mesum itu yang mencurinya" Rutuk Sungmin.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun masih kaget karena tamparan Sungmin. Dia memegang pipi kanannya yang masih terasa sakit, tapi tidak sesakit hatinya.

"Min… Kau benar- benar memenuhi perkataanmu waktu itu oeh? Kau…. Sudah tidak mau mengenalku lagi…"

**TBC**

.

.

.

Annyeong… maaf karena terlambat update (itupun kalau masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic ini T_T)

Akhirnya ujian selesai dan hasilnya juga memuaskan. #siapa_nanya

.

.

Terimakasih yang sudah review, maaf tidak bisa sebut satu- satu (masih capek dari perjalanan jauh Makassar-Mamuju)

.

.

Akhir kata

**REVIEW, jebal….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Choi Siwon (namja)**

**Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cho Hangen (namja)**

**Lee Kangin (namja)**

**Leeteuk (yeoja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari toko buku dengan perasaan kesal. Dia terus memaki namja yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

"Dasar namja kurang ajar. Awas saja dia kalau ketemu lagi, akan kubuat dia bertemu dengan kakek buyutnya…." Sungmin terus saja memaki Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… " Sungmin yang merasa panggilan itu untuk dirinya langsung menoleh ke sumber suara

"Eh, Wonnie kamu sudah disini ternyata" kata Sungmin. Ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah Siwon.

"Aigo, hyung dari mana saja? Aku dari tadi mencarimu tapi tidak ketemu. Aku pikir kau tersesat hyung" Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tadi ke toko buku yang ada diseberang jalan itu karena terlalu bosan menunggumu. Lagian kau itu lama sekali, katanya hanya ingin membeli bunga" kata Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Siwon menjadi gemas melihatnya.

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf, aku sedikit pusing memilih bunganya jadinya lama. Sudahlah, kita pulang saja agar hyung bisa cepat istirahat. Aku yakin hyung pasti sangat lelah karena baru tiba dari London" Kata Siwon

"kau benar Wonnie, aku sudah ingin beristirahat secepatnya. Kajja…" Sungmin dengan semangat menggandeng tangan Siwon menuju mobil Siwon yang dipakir dipinggir jalan.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya berusaha mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

"Sial…. Pergi kemana dia"

Kyuhyun keluar dari toko buku tersebut dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sambil mengedarkan pandangannya berharap dia masih bisa menemukan sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu

"Min… kau dimana? Jangan pergi lagi Min, jebal" Kata Kyuhyun gusar, ada nada putus asa disana.

Sudah beberapa menit Kyuhyun mengitari tempat itu, tapi sosok yang dicari tetap tidak ketemu. Meskipun lelah tapi ia tidak memperdulikannya. Seperti orang kesetanan dia terus berlari kesana kemari, tidak diperdulikan orang yang memakinya karena ditabrak olehnya akibat tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah karena tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan Sungmin. Dia jatuh terduduk dilantai, tidak memperdulikan jika jas mahalnya akan kotor.

"Min, apakah aku sudah tidak termaafkan lagi olehmu sampai bertemu saja kau tidak mau" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang- orang yang kebetulan lewat dan melihatnya. Dia hanya ingin mengeluarkan segala emosinya saat ini.

Drttt…

Drttt

Tiba- tiba ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dan muncul nama Donghae dilayar Touchscreennya.

"Yeoboseo" Sapa Kyuhyun

"Kyu… kau dimana sekarang? Apakah kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Kata Donghae diseberang

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud sahabatnya itu "Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku sekarang ada ditoko buku langgananku"

"Hah, rupanya kau belum tau… tadi aku baca disebuah Koran kalau pewaris Sendbil group telah kembali ke Korea dan dia yang akan memegang kendali perusahaan Sendbil yang ada di korea"

Kyuhyun diam, masih mencerna ucapan sahabatnya. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya jadi lamban untuk berfikir.

"Aku pikir ini adalah kabar baik untukmu Kyu karena akhirnya dia…. Dia telah kembali" Kata Donghae lagi

Kyuhyun menegang, dia sekarang mengerti maksud Donghae "Sungmin….. dia telah kembali"

.

.

"Hyung, apakah ada masalah? Aku perhatikan dari tadi hyung hanya diam saja" Tanya Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Aku kesal sekali, tadi waktu ditoko buku aku ketemu dengan seorang namja gila sekaligus mesum. Tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba- tiba menyerangku" kata Sungmin.

Ckitttt

Siwon mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya karena kaget mendengar perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"MWO? Katakan… katakan padaku siapa yang telah berani menyerangmu. Mau mati dia rupanya" Kata Siwon kalap, suaranya sekarang meninggi.

"Eh, Bukan seperti itu. maksudku… dia bukannya memukulku, tapi dia… dia memelukku lalu menciumku" Kata Sungmin. Suaranya semakin mengecil bahkan hampir tidak terdengar ketika mengucapkan kata peluk dan cium. Dia kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, mungkin merasa malu. Wajahnya jadi merona mengingat kejadian tadi.

'oh… ciuman pertamaku' batinya

"MWO?" Siwon semakin emosi mendengarnya.

"Ta.. tapi dia… dia sepertinya mengenalku, meskipun aku tidak mengenalnya. Di.. di.. dia tahu namaku" Kata Sungmin tergagap, dia jadi takut melihat reaksi Siwon yang menurutnya berlebihan. "Apakah kau pikir ini tidak aneh, aku baru kembali kesini setelah menetap lama di London dan aku yakin tidak banyak yang mengenalku disini" lanjut Sungmin

"Eh, benarkah?" Tanya Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sungmin

'Mungkinkah itu Kyuhyun' batin Siwon.

.

.

Seperti yang telah diberitakan, hari ini Lee Sungmin akan resmi diangkat sebagai direktur Sendbil group yang ada di Korea. Pagi- pagi sekali Sungmin sudah berangkat bersama appanya menuju gedung Sendbil group. Sesampainya disana, Eunhyuk dan para karyawan segera keluar menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Jadi dia yang akan menjadi direktur kita? Ternyata dia begitu tampan dan masih muda"

"Aku pernah beberapa kali melihatnya di majalah bisnis maupun di TV, tapi aku tidak menyangka setelah melihat dengan dekat, dia tenyata jauh lebih tampan"

"Sepetinya aku akan betah berlama- lama di kantor"

"Oh, jantungku…. Kenapa seperti ini. Bahkan detakannya lebih hebat dibandingkan saat bersama namjachinguku"

Bisik- bisik para karyawan, terutama yeoja membuat Sungmin mengulum senyumnya.

"Wah, sepertinya uri Sungminnie akan menjadi idola baru dikalangan yeoja disini" Kata Kangin berbisik, mencoba menggoda putranya.

"Anda benar sajangmin, Sungmin sepertinya bakalan digilai banyak yeoja disini" Eunhyuk ikut menambah- nambahi.

"Aish… berhenti menggodaku. Appa sama Hyukkie sama saja" Kata Sungmin sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tanpa sadar pose tersebut justru membuat para karyawati semakin meleleh melihatnya.

.

.

Donghae hanya menganga ditempatnya setelah mendengar semua cerita Kyuhyun mengenai pertemuannya dengan Sungmin kemarin. Dia juga terkejut, bagaimana bisa Sungmin tidak mengenali Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk lagi

"Kamu harus bersabar Kyu, lagian sebentar lagi kita akan kesana kok" Kata Donghae mencoba memberi pengertian pada Kyuhyun

"Atau aku suruh saja sekretarisku untuk memajukan jadwal meeting dengan mereka" Kata Kyuhyun lagi

"Aish Kyu, berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil" Kata Donghae mulai kesal melihat tingkah Kyuhyun

"Mianhe…" Kata Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. "Tapi kenapa waktu seakan berjalan lambat sih hyung, atau jangan- jangan hyung salah menyetel jam dinding itu" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang ada diruangan Donghae

"Kyu.. jangan mulai lagi, jebal..!" Kata Donghae mulai jengah

"Baiklah… baiklah"

.

.

"Selamat kepada anda tuan Lee" kata para staf dewan direksi sambil menjabat tangan Sungmin setelah Sungmin resmi menjadi direktur Sendbil group.

"Iya, terimakasih. Mohon bimbingannya" Kata Sungmin sambil membalas jabat tangan para staf tersebut

"Direktur Lee…." Panggil Kangin

"Iya sajangmin" jawab Sungmin. Meskipun mereka adalah ayah dan anak, tapi mereka tidak lupa bahwa ini masih di kantor jadi hubungan mereka sekarang bukan sebagai ayah dan anak tapi sebagai atasan dan bawahan.

"Aku sudah menunjuk sekretarismu, dia adalah Lee Eunhyuk. Semua jadwalmu hari ini tanyakan langsung pada dia. Aku akan keruanganku sekarang"

"Baik sajangnim"

Setelah Kangin dan staf direksi pergi, Eunhyuk masuk menemui Sungmin.

"Maaf direktur Lee, pagi ini anda ada meeting dengan CEO dari Cho's group. Tapi sebelumnya saya akan mengantar anda keruangan anda terlebih dahulu" Kata Eunhyuk setelah member hormat pada Sungmin

"ppffttttt, hahaha…." Tawa Sungmin meledak setelah beberapa saat ditahan- tahan membuat Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya

"Maaf direktur, apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Eunhyuk

"Hahaha…. Aigo, perutku" Kata Sungmin disela tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Kau itu lucu sekali Hyukkie-ah…. Aduh, kau itu tidak usah seformal itu kalau kita hanya berdua" Kata Sungmin lagi setelah berhasil meredakan tawanya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya "hyung pikir aku juga menyukainya? Tiba- tiba harus seformal itu denganmu"

"Ya sudah, mulai sekarang kalau kita hanya berdua kau tidak usah formal seperti tadi. Kajja antar aku keruanganku Hyukkie-ah" Kata Sungmin lagi.

'Hyung… aku ingin kau selalu tertawa seperti ini. Kumohon hyung, berbahagialah….' Batin Eunhyuk sambil menatap nanar punggung Sungmin yang telah mendahuluinya.

.

.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang baru datang digedung Sendbil group bersama Donghae langsung membeku ditempatnya karena tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan mertuanya, Kangin dilorong menuju ruang meeting. Ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka bertemu setelah Sungmin pergi dari rumahnya.

"Appa…" Kata Kyuhyun lirih, perasaannya antara canggung dan takut. Kangin menatapnya tajam, seolah- olah ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

PLAKK

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kangin langsung melayangka tamparan keras di pipi kanan Kyuhyun. Untung saja lorong tersebut dalam keadaan sepi, jadi tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut kecuali Donghae.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya. Itu karena kau sudah menghina keluargaku" Kata Kangin sambil menatap tajam Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun diam, perasaan bersalah kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

BUGH

Kangin kemudian melayangkan tinjunya dipipi kiri Kyuhyun hingga pipi tersebut Nampak membiru dan sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Donghae yang melihatnya sungguh terkejut tapi tidak mampu melakukan apa- apa.

"Dan itu karena kau sudah menyakiti harta yang paling berharga bagi kami, Sungmin ..!" kata kangin sambil membuat penekanan disetiap ucapannya.

"Appa… aku mohon maafkan aku" Kyuhyun memengang lengan Kangin, tidak memperdulikan sakit disekitar wajahnya.

"APPA? Aku tidak sudi kau panggil dengan sebutan itu BRENGSEK! Bahkan, ingin rasanya aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan keluarga Cho andaikan aku tidak ingat pesan terakhir appa untuk tetap menjaga kalian seperti menjaga keluargaku sendiri" Kata kangin lalu berlalu setelah menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang lengannya.

Kyuhyun merasa tertohok mendengar ucapan Kangin.

"Ya Tuhan… manusia macam apa aku ini yang telah menghancurkan hati mereka yang bahkan sudah seperti sosok malaikat dalam keluargaku" Kata Kyuhyun sarat akan penyesalan. Air matanya tumpah lagi, tidak perduli jika orang- orang akan mengatainya cengeng.

"Sudahlah Kyu" Donghae mengusap punggung Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

'Aku sudah memperingatkanmu dulu Kyu, dan ternyata aku benar… Maaf, seharusnya dulu aku lebih keras memperingatkanmu sebelum semuanya ini terjadi. Aku juga salah karena sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabat aku tidak bisa menjagamu' batin Donghae

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa Hyung… aku akan tetap meminta maaf pada appa sampai dia mau memaafkanku" kata Kyuhyun setelah itu menyusul Kangin yang belum jauh dari hadapan mereka.

Kyuhyun yang telah berhasil menyusul langkah Kangin langsung berlutut dan memegang kaki Kangin membuat dia menghentikan jalannya.

"Appa… aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku benar- benar mencintai dia appa. Aku benar- benar menyesal telah melakukan semua itu, Aku…. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja kalau Sungmin hyung tidak ada disisiku" Kyuhyun mulai memohon lagi. Sekarang dia benar- benar merendahkan harga dirinya yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi- tinggi hanya demi Sungmin.

Kangin memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam sesak yang ada di dadanya. Airmatanya juga hampir lolos keluar tapi berhasil ditahan. Ayolah…. Sebenarnya jauh dilubuk hatinya, Kangin sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti anak kandungnya sendiri, sama seperti dia meyayangi Sungmin tetapi dia tidak pernah memperlihatkannya. Dan sekarang dia sangat sedih melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu meskipun dia lebih sedih ketika Sungmin datang dihadapannya dengan keadaan sangat terpuruk.

"Kau tahu Kyu, sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu sama seperti aku menyayangi Sungmin… tapi…. Kau sudah sangat mengecewakanku" Kangin mulai bersuara

Kyuhyun mengangguk, airmatanya jatuh lagi "Aku tahu dan maaf karena sudah mengecewakanmu terlalu banyak. Aku bukan putra yang baik" kata Kyuhyun masih bertahan diposisinya.

"Dia…. Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaimu meskipun keadaannya sekarang seperti itu, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya tetap namamu yang tersimpan disana" kata Kangin lagi "bahkan hari itu, hari terakhir itu, yang terlihat dipancaran matanya hanya cinta untukmu" Kangin sekarang tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya mengingat masa lalu Sungmin yang sangat menyakitkan.

Hati Kyuhyun menghangat mendengarnya. Ternyata Sungminnya tidak pernah merubah hatinya. Demi apapun didunia ini, Kyuhyun sangat bahagia. Tanpa terasa air matanya jatuh kembali, air mata bahagia.

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan sekali lagi untukmu. Berusahalah untuk memenangkan kembali hatinya. Kalau kau berhasil meruntuhkan tembok yang selama ini dia bangun dan berbalik melihatmu, maka aku tidak akan menghalanginya. Tapi ingat, sekali kau menyakitinya lagi… jangan harap kau akan kubiarkan lolos" Kata Kangin lagi sambil berlalu.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dari posisinya "Terimakasih appa, aku akan berusaha meraihnya kembali" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk berkali- kali. Sungguh dia sangat bahagia.

Donghae yang melihatnya ikut terharu, dia berkali- kali mengusap air matanya

"Aish, bocah ini…" Kata Donghae sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya. Dia sangat bahagia karena tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun memancarkan kebahagian seperti sekarang.

'Aku berharap keputusan appa ini tidak salah Minnie, appa hanya ingin kau berbahagia… sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang kau tanggung selama ini nak' batin Kangin

.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang akan ke ruang meeting menyaksikan semuanya, meskipun wajah Donghae dan Kyuhyun tidak dilihatnya karena mereka membelakanginya.

"Hyukkie-ah… kenapa rasanya disini sakit sekali. Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Kata Sungmin sambil memegangi dadanya. Tak terasa air matanya lolos dari foxy cantiknya.

"Gwenchana hyung….kajja kita naik saja, sebentar lagi meeting akan dimulai" Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengusap punggung Sungmin setelah itu membimbingnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Semoga kau kuat hyung menghadapi semuanya' batin Eunhyuk

.

.

Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada pintu yang tiba- tiba terbuka dan menampakkan dua sosok pemuda yang sama- sama tampan.

"Maaf, kami sedikit terlambat" Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk diikuti Donghae dibelakangnya

"Kau…. Kau namja mesum itu kan?" Sungmin yang mengenali wajah Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan menunjuk tepat kearah Kyuhyun. Dia sangat terkejut mengetahui bahwa partner bisnisnya kali ini adalah orang yang telah berbuat mesum padanya kemarin.

"Maaf direktur Lee, apa maksud anda mengatai Presdir Cho namja mesum?" Tanya Donghae

"Dia…. Dia kemarin tiba- tiba memelukku lalu menciumku seenaknya. Hey… itu ciuman pertamaku kau tahu? Dasar namja kurang ajar" Sungmin menjadi emosi mengingat kejadian kemarin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya menahan senyumnya. 'Ciuman pertama ya' batinnya

"Oh, benarkah? Kalau begitu, kumohon maafkan presdir saya Direktur Lee… mungkin dia salah mengira orang" Kata Donghae lagi sambil membungkuk hormat

"Iya, saya minta maaf karena kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan dipertemuan pertama kita. ini hanyalah salah paham, saya salah orang. Saya pikir anda adalah orang yang saya kenal tapi sepertinya saya salah…. Anda sangat mirip dengan…_ dengan istri saya yang sudah lama menghilang" Kata Kyuhyun, tidak dapat disembunyikannya nada kesedihan yang keluar pada kalimat terakhirnya

"Eh, benarkah?" Sungmin menjadi iba mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tadi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini kumaafkan" Kata Sungmin lagi

'Kau memang baik Min' batin Kyuhyun

"Terima kasih kalau begitu Direktur Lee" kata Kyuhyun lalu membungkuk.

"Tapi…. Ada syaratnya. Hei…. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis" kata Sungmin lagi sambil mengulum senyum manisnya.

DEG

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan debarannya yang menggila melihat senyum Sungmin yang membuatnya menjadi gugup, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup tersebut.

"Jadi… apa syaratnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Em… begini, aku tidak terlalu suka suasana yang formal. Jadi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'anda' atau berkata 'saya'? dan bisakah kita tidak perlu terlalu formal?"

"Oh, jadi itu syaratnya? Baiklah aku setuju karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka suasana yang terlalu formal" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ini Lee Donghae. Dia adalah Direktur bagian pemasaran (aduh, maaf ngaco) diperusahaan kami" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin yang diikuti oleh Donghae

"Ah, iya. Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Lee Sungmin, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Sungmin atau Minnie" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum, setelah itu balas menjabat tangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Oh iya Min, ngomong- ngomong Hae hyung ini adalah namjachingu Lee Eunhyuk. Bukankah dia adalah sepupu sekaligus sekretarismu?" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Eh, benarkah? Pantas aku seperti pernah melihatmu, Eunhyuk pernah beberapa kali memperlihatkan fotomu dan dia juga sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu. Ternyata kau lebih tampan jika dilihat langsung seperti ini" kata Sungmin

"Terimakasih sudah memujiku seperti itu, tapi aku rasa itu sangat berlebihan" kata Donghae merendah meskipun di dalam hatinya sangat senang mendapat pujian seperti itu.

"Aish… Sudah… hentikan… bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja meetingnya? Kata Kyuhyun engan nada kesal. Kentara sekali kalau ekspresinya kurang senang menangkap kalimat Sungmin untuk Donghae. Cemburu oeh?

Donghae yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, dia mengerti kalau Kyuhyun tengah cemburu karena Sungmin memujinya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja meetingnya" Kata Sungmin kemudian.

'Min… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu'

'Kyu, siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mengenalmu? Dan kenapa hanya dengan menatapmu aku merasakan bahagia dan sakit secara bersamaan?'

.

.

Setelah meeting sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya didapat kesepakatan kerja sama antara perusahaan Sendbil group dan Cho's group.

"Oke, jadi aku rasa kita tinggal menyiapkan kontrak kerjasamanya" kata Sungmin

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menyuruh sekretarisku untuk menyiapkan kontraknya dan sebentar malam aku sendiri yang akan mengantarkannya kesini untuk ditandatangani" Kata Kyuhyun

"Ah, tidak perlu seperti itu. Kau pasti sangat sibuk, jadi tidak apa- apa kalau kau menyuruh sekretarismu atau siapapun yang bisa mewakilimu" kata Sungmin

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang akan kesini jam 7 malam" Putus Kyuhyun final.

"Iya, tidak apa- apa kok hyung kalau bocah ini yang datang sendiri. Dan hey…. Sebenarnya bocah ini sama sekali tidak sibuk dikantor. Hyung tahu, kerjanya itu cuma nongkrong diruanganku dan dokumen yang seharusnya dikerjakannya sendiri di hendle oleh sekretarisnya dan kadang- kadang melibatkan aku juga. Dia itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan" Kata Donghae setengah bercanda yang membuat Sungmin tertawa

"Aish, hyung…. Apa-apaan itu? menjelek- jelekkan atasan didepannya, sungguh tidak sopan sekali. Sepertinya hyung benar- benar ingin dipecat" Kata Kyuhyun jengkel, sungguh tidak terima dijelek- jelekkan didepan Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Coba saja kalau kau bisa Kyu" Tantang Donghae

"Hahaha… sudah, sudah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja kalau bertengkar seperti itu" kata Sungmin disela tawanya, mencoba menengahi.

'Teruslah tertawa seperti itu Min karena kau pantas bahagia'

.

.

"Halo umma…" Sapa Kyuhyun setelah sambungan teleponnya diangkat

"Ya, ada apa Kyu? Tumben kau menelpon ke rumah" Kata Heechul

"Umma, aku sudah bertemu dengan Sungmin. Dia benar- benar tidak mengingatku umma" Kata Kyuhyun lagi, tiba- tiba merasa sedih mengingat keadaan Sungmin.

"Benakah? Kau harus kuat nak, dia pasti akan mengingatmu suatu saat nanti karena dia mencintaimu" kata Heechul mencoba menghibur putranya,

"Yah, aku sangat berharap itu terjadi." Kata Kyuhyun lagi "Tapi umma, aku juga tadi bertemu dengan Kangin appa dan ternyata dia tahu tentang kesalahpahamanku selama ini"

"Ah, itu. Sebenarnya umma dan appa yang menceritakan semuanya pada Kangin. Kami melakukannya karena Kangin berniat ingin mengirimkan surat cerai untukmu Kyu, jadi kami berusaha meyakinkan kalau ini semua hanya salah paham"

DEG

Kyuhyun langsung menegang mendengar penuturan ummanya. Dia tidak membayangkan kalau hal itu benar- benar terjadi.

"Lalu….?" Tanya Kyuhyun, penasaran.

"Awalnya Kangin tidak mau menerima alasan apapun, tapi kami terus berusaha membujuknya dan akhinya dia setuju membatalkan niatnya. Tapi dia bilang kalau suatu saat Sungmin sendiri yang meminta hal tersebut, maka dia akan langsung mengabulkannya"

"Oh, syukurlah" Kyuhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. "Umma, aku berjanji akan membawanya pulang kerumah. Doakan aku ya umma"

"Yah, berusahalah Kyu. umma juga sudah sangat merindukan menantu umma" kata Heechul

.

.

Seperti janji Kyuhyun tadi pagi, malam ini dia benar- benar pergi ke kantor Sungmin. Meskipun hujan deras tengah mengguyur kota Seoul, tapi tidak menyurutkan niat Kyuhyun untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Setelah sampai, Kyuhyun langsung masuk menuju ruangan Sungmin. Keadaan kantor sudah sangat sepi, para karyawan sudah pergi, hanya ada tukang bersih- bersih dan beberapa karyawan yang sepertinya berniat lembur malam ini.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Sungmin.

"Masuk…" Perintah Sungmin dari dalam

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu tersebut lalu masuk.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat. Diluar sangat macet karena ada pohon yang tumbang sehingga menghalangi jalan jadi…"

CTK

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba- tiba lampu padam

"Aahhhh… Kyu" Sontak Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya, berlari kearah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

Mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Tapi beberapa detik berikutnya dia tersenyum, mengerti kalau Sungmin sepertinya takut gelap. Dia kemudian membalas pelukan Sungmin lalu mengelus punggungnya.

"Gwenchana Min, ada aku disini. Kau akan aman bersamaku, jadi tidak perlu takut ne" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin karena tubuh Sungmin bergetar dalam pelukannya.

Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Kyuhyun justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lama- lama dia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit berada dalam posisi tersebut, Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin berjalan kesalah satu dinding ruangan lalu mendudukkan tubuh mereka. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun merangkul pinggang Sungmin dan menuntun kepalanya untuk bersandar dipundaknya. Sungmin tidak menolak semua perlakuan Kyuhyun, justru dia juga melingkarkan tangannya diperut Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa Sungmin sangat menikmati posisi seperti itu. Ada perasaan nyaman menyusup dalam hatinya berada sedekat ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Lain halnya dengan Kyuhyun, dia justru merasa gugup. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar dan dia berani bertaruh kalau suara jantungnya bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

"Min, kenapa kau takut dengan gelap" Tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan

"Entahlah… Sebenarnya aku dulu tidak seperti ini, lebih tepatnya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu aku jadi benci dengan kegelapan dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi perasaan takut" Kata Sungmin

"Loh, kenapa seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"Karena kegelapan membuatku merasa seperti kehilangan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa ketika aku bisa melihat cahaya lagi, yang tersisa hanya aku seorang. Orang- orang yang kusayangi semuanya akan pergi" kata Sungmin

"Tidak akan ada yang seperti itu, mereka tidak akan meninggalkanmu"

"Tapi aku seperti pernah mengalaminya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi aku seperti pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga yang membuatku merasakan kegelapan. Setelah itu aku terbangun dan berharap itu hanya mimpi tapi yang kudapat hanyalah hampa, aku seperti ditinggalkan"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan dia merasa dadanya sakit mendengar kata- kata Sungmin.

"Aku selalu dihantui perasaan takut ini karena orang itu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kau pasti menganggap aku ini aneh" Kata Sungmin lagi.

"Tidak sedikitpun" Jawab Kyuhyun. "Min, mau dengar ceritaku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya dia pergi karena aku" Tanpa Kyuhyun beritahu, Sungmin sudah mengerti kalau yang ia maksud adalah istrinya.

"Aku mengatakan kalau dia sangat menjijikkan" Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. Hatinya entah kenapa menjadi sakit

"Aku mengatakan kalau cintanya itu yang akan membunuhnya tapi kenyataannya justru aku yang terbunuh secara perlahan- lahan karena cintanya" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan lagi, dua butir air matanya lolos dari onixnya.

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, entah mengapa kepalanya jadi sakit.

"Dia pernah meminta berpisah denganku, bukan karena dia lelah kuperlakukan buruk tapi karena dia ingin aku bahagia. Dasar… hiks… dia itu sungguh bodoh dan aku lebih bodoh karena mengabaikan cintanya" Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan isakannya. Dia sebenarnya bukan namja yang gampang menangis, kecuali jika mengingat perlakuannya terhadap Sungmin dimasa lalu.

_Cih, apa kamu belum sadar juga kalau aku sudah muak denganmu dan sekarang jangankan menyentuhmu, melihatmu saja aku jijik!_

_perasaanmu itu yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan- lahan_

_Kenapa kau tidak mau? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, bukankah dari dulu sebenarnya kau ingin berpisah dariku? Aku tahu kebahagiaanmu bukan denganku_

Tiba- tiba Sungmin mendengar suara- suara dikepalnya yang entah milik siapa membuatnya semakin kesakitan. Dia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya lalu beralih memegang kepalanya.

"Aargghhh, sakit Kyu… ini sakit sekali" Sungmin mulai mengerang kesakitan

"Min, gwenchana?" Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin kesakitan jadi panic.

'Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu tentang kita Min?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Min kumohon, jangan berfikir macam- macam dulu. Tenangkan dirimu" Kata Kyuhyun lagi. suaranya bergetar ditengah kegelapan.

Setelah beberapa saat Sungmin kembali tenang, sepertinya saran Kyuhyun cukup membantu. Sakit dikepalanya juga berangsur- angsur menghilang.

Tok… tok.. tok…

"Maaf direktur Lee, apakah anda di dalam?" Tiba- tiba terdengar suara orang dari luar pintu.

"Ne, masuklah" Perintah Sungmin. Ternyata orang itu adalah staf keamanan yang datang membawakan penerangan untuk Sungmin.

"Maaf sebelumnya, saya lupa kalau anda masih di kantor jadi saya tidak segera kesini untuk membawakan penerangan untuk anda" kata staf tersebut.

"Iya, tidak apa- apa. Lagian saya juga tidak ketakutan karena ada Presdir Cho yang menemaniku disini" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Tapi kenapa mati lampunya lama sekali?"

"Oh itu, diluar ada tiang listrik yang tumbang jadi lampunya mati. Sekarang sementara diperbaiki tapi katanya akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama" Terang staf tersebut. "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu direktur Lee, presdir Cho" pamitnya kemudian.

.

"Hah, sepertinya aku akan menginap disini saja. Aku jadi malas pulang kalau keadaannya seperti ini. Diluar pasti sangat macet" Kata Sungmin kemudian beralih menuju sofa kerjanya.

"Apa tidak apa- apa? Sofa itu kurang nyaman untuk kau tempati tidur Min" Kata Kyuhyun menasehati. "Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang kalau kau mau" Kata Kyuhyun lagi memberi penawaran

"Tidak apa- apa Kyu. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Tapi… maukah kau menemaniku disini sampai aku tertidur?" Kata Sungmin sambil menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menyanyikanmu lullaby agar kau tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah malam ini" Kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sungmin, setelah itu dia duduk melantai disamping sofa lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin. sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk membelai rambut Sungmin dan Lullaby pengantar tidurpun mulai ia lantunkan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sungmin benar- benar tertidur.

"Min, aku berjanji…. Secepatnya aku akan membawamu pulang dan kita akan bahagia bersama" Kata Kyuhyun kemudian lalu mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, setelah itu dia beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Masih ada urusan yang harus diselesaikannya.

.

.

Ting tong

Ting tong

"Chagiya, sepertinya ada tamu" kata Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar yah, biar aku lihat siapa tamunya" kata Eunhyuk lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Aish… siapa sih yang bertamu malam- malam begini, ditambah lagi hujan deras" gerutu Eunhyuk. Dia kemudian melihat dari intercorm untuk memastikan tamunya. "Astaga, bukankah itu Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk cepat- cepat membuka pintinya.

"Kyu… sedang apa kau disini? cepat masuk… kau bisa sakit kalau terus diluar seperti itu" kata Eunhyuk

"Chagi, siapa yang datang" Tanya Donghae dari belakang. Karena merasa Eunhyuk terlalu lama akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyusulnya.

"Eh, Kyu. Kau sedang apa disini" Donghae sedikit terkejut melihat Kyuhyun dengan keadaan sedikit kacau, sebagian pakaiannya basah terkena air hujan.

"Kumohon, beritahu aku… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Kata Kyuhyun tiba- tiba sambil menggenggam pergelangan Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu apa Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya

"Sungmin…. beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Kumohon" Kyuhyun mulai memohon- mohon

"Tidak akan…. Aku tidak akan memberitahumu" Eunhyuk yang sudah mengerti menolak keras permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon…" Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapan Eunhyuk yang membuatnya kaget.

"Kyu, tidak perlu seperti ini karena aku tetap tidak akan memberitahumu" Putus Eunhyuk lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berlutut di depan pintunya.

"Chagi…. Apa kau tidak bisa memberitahu Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya? Kasian dia… selama ini dia sudah begitu menderita karena kehilangan Sungmin" Donghae yang mengekor dibelakang Eunhyuk mencoba membujuknya.

"Tidak akan. TITIK"

.

.

Sudah dua jam Kyuhyun bertahan diposisinya, berlutut didepan pintu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat Kyuhyun masih disitu sempat kaget karena dia pikir Kyuhyun pasti sudah pergi.

"Astaga Kyu… kau ini benar- benar keras kepala yah" kata Eunhyuk setelah mendekat kembali kearah Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya" Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hah… baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya"

**T B C**

.

.

.

Annyeong…. Akhirnya bisa update lagi :D

Bagaimana Kyumin momentnya? Gagal yah? Maaf, aku tidak terlalu pintar bikin adegan yang romantis. Mian ne… :(

Ada yang Tanya sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin…. Amnesiakah? Atau cuci otak? #PLAKK jawabannya ada di chapter depan –EvilLaugh-

Trus, ada juga yang nanya apakah bakalan MPreg? Sepertinya tidak.

Typo? Maaf banget untuk kesalahanku yang satu ini, terutama untuk penulisan Hangen yang seharusnya Hangeng (terimakasih sudah diingatkan :)

Aku rasa sudah cukup yah siksa Kyuhyun, aku jadi kasian sama selingkuhan oppaku ini kalau lama- lama tersiksa #DitimpukSparkyu

Oh iya, mungkin chap depan bakalan END

.

Aku juga mau kasitahu ke-reader kalau aku niat publish FF baru tapi remake dari novel mbak Evelyn Jingga, judulnya Love in Sunkist, tentunya dengan Pair yang sama KYUMIN…. Dan rencana publishnya kalau FF ini udah END. Tapi ini terserah dari reader juga, kalau suka aku publish tapi kalau ngak ya kagak jadi #PUNDUNG

Oke, udah dulu cuap- cuapnya….

.

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

_**Chella-KMS**__**, **__**danactebh**__**, **__**Rilianda Abelira**__**, **__**sitapumpkinelf**__**, **__**Zen Liu**__**, **__**abilhikmah**__**, **__**hyuknie**__**, chu, minoru, winecouple, choJOYming, lee sunri hyun, sissy, **__**gorjazsimba**__**, **__**Lilin Sarang Kyumin**__** Ranny, cho min hae**_

.

.

Dan akhir kata

**Review, jebal**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love is Painful**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : **

**Lee Sungmin (namja)**

**Cho Kyuhyun (namja)**

**Lee Eunhyuk (namja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Choi Siwon (namja)**

**Cho Heechul (yeoja)**

**Cho Hangen (namja)**

**Lee Kangin (namja)**

**Leeteuk (yeoja)**

**.**

.

**Genre : Romance/hurt/comfort, YAOI**

**Rate : T **

**Warning : Aneh, gaje, alur yang kecepetan, pasaran, so... don't like don't read ...okay...! no bash, for everything!**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Kita sama- sama mempunyai harapan. Tapi perbedaannya aku berharap kau akan selalu berada disisiku sedangkan kau berharap aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. –KyuMin-**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Semua tokoh dalam fict ini punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya masing-masing dan ELF, aku Cuma pinjam nama tapi Ide cerita murni milik author. **

**.**

**NO COPAS**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^HAPPY READING ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

**Love is Painful**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah gontai. Berbeda dengan keadaan sebelumnya, kini seluruh tubuhnya benar- benar basah diguyur air hujan, tapi siapa yang perduli akan hal itu?...

.

"Astaga, Kyunnie…. Apa yang terjadi padamu nak?" Heechul yang baru keluar dari dapur terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang sangat kacau. Dia cepat- cepat menghampiri putranya tersebut untuk memastikan keadaannya.

"Umma….." Hanya itu yang mampu dikatakan Kyuhyun. Selebihnya, dia hanya bisa menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat sang umma. Heechul membalas pelukan putranya, mengusap lembut punggungnya bermaksud agar putranya sedikit lebih tenang. Dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sekarang pasti tidak baik- baik saja. Tetesan air hujan dibaju Kyuhyun yang sebagian membasahi piyama tidur Heechul tidak dipedulikan Heechul. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah apa yang terjadi dengan putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi sayang? Kau bisa berbagi dengan umma…." Kata Heechul setelah beberapa saat mereka diam sambil berpelukan.

"Bisakah untuk beberapa saat, umma hanya memelukku seperti ini?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru bertanya, ah… lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan. "Pelukan seorang ibu memang selalu terasa hangat" kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Heechul mengerti kalau Kyuhyun sekarang belum mau bercerita, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan.

"Aigo…. putra umma ini sudah besar masih saja manja" Kata Heechul bercanda. Dia tersenyum tapi hatanya sakit melihat putranya seperti itu. "Sudah, sekarang kau harus ganti baju dulu. Kalau lama- lama dengan pakaian itu, kau bisa sakit" Kata Heechul lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ayo, umma akan mengantarmu ke kamar" Kata Heechul lalu menuntun Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sekarang terlihat lebih segar. Heechul yang melihat putranya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Apakah kau mau umma siapkan makan malam?"

"Tidak perlu umma, aku sudah makan di kantor tadi sebelum pulang. Aku merasa sangat lelah jadi lebih baik aku langsung tidur saja"

"Hm, benarkah? Kalau begitu tidurlah"

Kyuhyun kemudian naik ketempat tidurnya lalu membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya. Heechul membantu menyelimuti putranya tersebut, mengusap kepalanya lalu mengecup keningnya sebagai ucapan selamat malam. Setelah itu, Heechul beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Umma…." Kyuhyun tiba- tiba memanggil ummanya membuat Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya Heechul lembut

"Apakah aku masih pantas meminta maaf padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Heechul tersenyum, dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud putranya itu.

"Apakah kau merasa pantas menerima maafnya?" Heechul bertanya balik

"Bahkan untuk muncul dihadapannya saja aku merasa sangat tidak pantas umma. Dia sekarang berbeda, dia bukan Sungmin yang dulu, Lee Sungmin yang sangat mencintaiku. Dan akulah yang telah membuatnya seperti itu" Kata Kyuhyun

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau Sungmin yang sekarang berbeda? Apakah kau sudah melihat hatinya dan memastikan kalau namamu benar- benar sudah tidak ada disana?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada lembut

"Umma…." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun. Ada rasa ragu dalam hatinya dalam menyimpulkan apakah Sungmin masih mencintainya atau benar- benar telah melupakannya. "Aku ingin bercerita dengan umma" Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. "Ceritakanlah kalau kau sudah merasa siap"

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

"Astaga Kyu… kau ini benar- benar keras kepala ya" kata Eunhyuk setelah mendekat kembali kearah Kyuhyun

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya" Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Hah… baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya" Eunhyuk menyerah. Daripada tetap diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri terus di depan pintu seperti itu, akan fatal akibatnya, Kyuhyun bisa sakit.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar langsung berdiri dari posisinya. Raut wajahnya begitu senang. "Benarkah? Benar kau akan menceritakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan sekali lagi.

"Hm, masuklah. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berdiri disitu" Kata Eunhyuk sambil mendahului Kyuhyun masuk.

.

"Duduklah" Kata Eunhyuk memepersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk setelah mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Jadi… apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk.

"Ck, tidak sabaran sekali" Eunhyuk mencibir. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kau pernah mendengar hipnoterapi?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terdengar aneh "Yah, aku sering mendengarnya. Bukankah terapi tersebut sekarang lagi santer- santernya dibicarakan orang karena sangat efektif untuk penyembuhan bagi mereka yang mengalami gangguan pikiran?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun tapi enggan menanggapi balik. Dia hanya diam dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mencerna kata- katanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tiba- tiba membulatkan matanya lalu menatap Eunhyuk tajam. Tiba- tiba sesuatu muncul dipikirannya setelah memikirkan pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi. "Astaga…." Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya sebentar. "Jangan bilang…. Mungkinkah…. Sungmin…. tidak, aku idak percaya ini" Kata Kyuhyun terbata, berbagai persepsi muncul dipikirannya.

"Hm, yang kau pikirkan benar Kyu. Sungmin hyung melakukannya…" Kata Eunhyuk. Tampak sorot mata kepedihan terpancar dimatanya karena tiba- tiba mengingat masa- masa sulit hyungnya dulu.

"Tidak mungkin. Katakan semua itu bohong" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya mengeras menahan rasa sedih, bersalah dan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Malam itu, Sungmin hyung datang dirumahku dalam keadaan sangat kacau diantar oleh Siwon. Siwon menemukannya dijalan, tengah malam, sendiri sambil menenteng koper besar, menangis" Eunhyuk tidak mengindahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia justru bercerita dengan penuh penekanan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat itu.

"Dia menceritakan semuanya…. Perlakuanmu padanya, dia menceritakannya" Lanjut Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya mengingat kembali kesalahan dimasa lalunya.

"Awalnya kami sangat marah. Bahkan Siwon berniat mendatangi rumahmu dan membuat perhitungan padamu, tapi Sungmin hyung melarangnya." Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malam itu juga Sungmin hyung memutuskan kembali ke London dan mengikuti terapi disana. Awalnya kami tidak setuju dengan keputusannya. Okelah kalau dia ingin kembali ke London, tapi hipnotis? Ayolah…. Orang gila mana yang ingin menghapus sebagian memori dalam hidupnya meskipun itu sangat menyakitkan. Atau pernah kau bertemu dengan orang seperti itu Kyu?" Tanya Eunhyuk

Kyuhyun tidak mampu menjawab hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan tangannya beralih meremas rambutnya.

"Tapi Sungmin hyung melakukannya. Malam itu dia mengatakan kepada kami kalau dia bisa mati atau kemungkinan lainnya gila kalau harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kau sudah tidak ada disisinya"

"Maafkan aku Min…" masih dalam posisi yang sama Kyuhyun berguman sambil menangis. Rasa bersalah kian menyeruak dalam hatinya.

"Aku tahu kalau ucapannya bukanlah omong kosong karena aku tahu betul Sungmin hyung. Bisa dibilang tujuan hidupnya dulu adalah kau. Dia bertahan dan berusaha sembuh dari penyakitnya karena kau Kyu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia merasa akan mati tanpa kau. Bukankah dia itu sungguh kasian?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung memohon padaku dan Siwon untuk menemaninya selama menjalani terapi di London" Kata Eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama Siwon berkali- kali disebut. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya siapa dia tapi entah kenapa lidahnya jadi kelu. Dia kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kearah Eunhyuk untuk mendengar lanjutan ceritanya.

"Berkali- kali dia menjalani terapi karena terapi sebelumnya tidak berhasil membuat dia lama hidup dalam keterpurukan. Entah kenapa alam bawah sadarnya sangat sulit diperintah. Ketika dia disuruh untuk menghapus namamu dari pikirannya, terjadi penolakan dalam alam bawah sadarnya" Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya lagi.

"Dan setelah sekitar 2 bulan menjalani terapi, akhirnya dia berhasil" Eunhyuk menghapus airmatanya yang lolos.

"Bahkan saat terapi itu akan berhasil, dia masih sempat mengucapkan namamu sambil menangis"

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Heechul yang mendengar cerita Kyuhyun tidak sanggup lagi menahan airmatanya.

"Ya Tuhan…. Bahkan anak itu tidak pernah bahagia. Hidupnya dari dulu selalu penuh dengan cobaan" Heechul bergumam sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Umma…. Aku harus bagaimana? Sungguh aku ingin sekali menebus kesalahanku dengan cara membahagiakannya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap ummanya dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca.

"Mulailah lagi dari awal Kyu. Buat dia tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan lagi, umma mengandalkanmu"

.

.

Pagi- pagi sekali Kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke kantor Sungmin. Sungguh tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan keadaan Sungmin. Dengan tergesa- gesa dia berjalan menuju ruangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah akan mengetuk pintu ruangan Sungmin tapi urung saat dia mendengar suara Sungmin dengan seseorang didalam sana.

"Aigo…. Apakah kau sebegitu khawatirnya padaku sampai sepagi ini kau datang ke kantorku, hm?" Tanya Sungmin pada orang tersebut. Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening, menebak kira- kira siapa yang tengah bersama Sungmin sekarang.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku langsung kesini saat Hyukkie memberitahuku kalau hyung menginap di kantor" Kata orang tersebut.

"Ck, kau itu berlebihan sekali Wonnie. Ayolah…. aku ini bukan yeoja yang terus kau khawatirkan, ingat? Aku ini namja, A" Kyuhyun yang penasaran membuka sedikit celah pintu ruangan Sungmin lalu mengintip kedalam.

JGERRR

Kyuhyun bagai disambar petir ketika melihat pemandangan di dalam. Sungminnya sekarang sedang bersama seorang namja dengan posisi berpelukan.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan kasar lalu berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Perasaan cemburu membuatnya begitu emosi.

BUAGH…

Kyuhyun yang emosi langsung melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Siwon lalu menarik Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh 'istriku' seperti tadi" ucap Kyuhyun tajam lalu menarik Sungmin keluar.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku masih kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun akan tiba- tiba masuk ke dalam ruanganku dan menyerang Siwon.

Kulihat Kyuhyun sangat marah, wajahnya merah dan terlihat kilat kemarahan dimatanya tapi aku bingung kenapa dia bisa semarah itu. Dia terus menarikku entah kemana. Genggamannya terlalu erat sehingga menyakiti pergelangan tanganku.

Kutatap wajahnya dan kulihat matanya masih menyiratkan kemarahan luar biasa.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, tapi kurasakan seluruh tubuhku dingin, keringat bercucuran lalu muncul bayangan- bayangan di dalam benakku. Semakin lama bayangan itu menjadi seperti kaset rusak yang terputar di dalam benakku. Sekilas muncul seseorang yang menatap tajam, marah, jijik dan berbagai tatapan menyakitkan lainnya.

Hatiku sakit, entah kenapa orang itu seperti Kyuhyun. Tatapannya seperti tatapan Kyuhyun saat ini. Aku takut, siapa Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenalnya?

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"Hiks…"

Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan tanpa arah sambil menarik Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara seperti isakan.

Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapati wajah Sungmin yang sudah basah dengan air mata. "Min….." Kata Kyuhyun lirih. Dia kemudian menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hiks…. Hiks…." Sungmin terus terisak tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun.

"Mianhe, aku… aku minta maaf Min. Sungguh, aku tadi tidak sadar. Maafkan aku" Kata Kyuhyun lagi sambil memegang lembut pundak Sungmin.

'Maafkan aku karena kembali membuatmu menangis' lanjut Kyuhyun dalam batin

Kyuhyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Sungmin lalu menenggelamkan kedalam pelukannya.

Sungmin tidak menolak tapi juga tidak membalas pelukan kyuhyun. Dia terlalu bingung dengan pikirannya dan semua yang terjadi.

.

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berpelukan, Siwon menyaksikan semuanya dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

Dari tadi Kyuhyun terus mengurung diri dalam ruangannya. Dia tidak mau menerima tamu maupun karyawan yang ingin sekedar meminta tanda tangannya. Pikirannya benar- benar kacau, dia kembali merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Sungmin menangis.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun kaget dari lamunannya karena tiba- tiba pintunya dibuka dengan sangat kasar.

Dia kemudian menoleh bersiap memaki orang yang sudah sangat lancang memasuki ruangannya tanpa seijinnya, tapi urung saat melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Ck, benar- benar tidak sopan"

"hehehe, maaf Kyu. Aku tadi terburu- buru kesini karena ada yang mau kukatakan. Ini mengenai keadaan Sungmin"

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Kyuhyun jadi tertarik "Katakan apa itu?"

"Begini…. Setelah mengetahui keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya, apa tidak sebaiknya kalau kau konsul dengan psikiater. Em….. maksudku kau bisa bertanya tentang hipnotis dan cara penyembuhannya"

"Wah, itu ide yang bagus hyung. Tapi apakah kau tahu psikiater yang paling bagus?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias

"Hm…. Apakah kau masih ingat Kim Kibum?"

"Si manusia kelewat jenius yang dulu satu sekolah dengan kita? tentu saja"

"Kudengar sekarang dia jadi psikiater terkenal dan dia sekarang bekerja di rumah sakit Seoul"

"Dan kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita kesana sekarang. Ayo…." Kata Kyuhyun lalu berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi.

Donghae memutar bola matanya melihat perubahan mood Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Astaga Siwon… kau itu berlebihan sekali. Aku tidak apa- apa, sungguh…" Kata Sungmin sambil berlari menyamai langkah panjang Siwon.

"Apanya yang tdak apa- apa? Hyung dari tadi mengeluh sakit kepala dan seperti melihat bayang- bayang yang bermunculan dibenakmu lalu wajahmu pucat. Apa itu bisa dikatakan baik- baik saja?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Seperti apapun dia merengek, Siwon pasti akan menulikan telinganya kalau itu sudah menyangkut kesehatannya. Sungmin sadar, sebenarnya Siwon melakukan itu karena dia sangat menyayanginya.

"Wonnie…. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sangat benci rumah sakit, aku akan tambah sakit kalau lama- lama disini"

"Tidak ada alasan, aku juga sudah menelpon Bummie dan sekarang dia sudah menunggu kita. Jadi kuharap berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil…."

.

.

Sungmin dan Siwon akan masuk kedalam ruangan Kibum tapi urung saat mendengar sayup- sayup perbincangan seseorang dari dalam.

"Kurasa Kibum sedang ada pasien. Kita tunggu saja dulu, kebetulan aku juga mau ketoilet sebentar" Kata Siwon pada Sungmin yang dibalas anggukan malas oleh Sungmin. setelah itu, Siwon bergegas keluar menuju toilet.

"Jadi, apakah hipnotis bisa disembuhkan?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dari dalam. Bukan pembicaraan mereka yang membuat Sungmin tertarik, tapi suara itu seperti suara milik Kyuhyun.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, sebenarnya hipnotis tidak membuat memori seseorang terhapus melainkan tersimpan didalam alam bawah sadar. terapi hipnotis dapat menghilangkan segala hal buruk yang ada dipikaran kita dan dapat diganti dengan perasaan dan perilaku baik. Tetapi memori yang tersimpan di dalam alam bawah sadar bisa saja muncul kembali jika orang tersebut melihat atau mendengar kejadian serupa."

"jadi Sungmin bisa saja mengingat semuanya kembali?"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar namanya ikut disebut.

"Ya, itu bisa saja terjadi. Tapi…. Kuharap kau tidak melakukannya. Kasian dia kalau harus mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang buruk"

"Eh, kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kau belum tahu ya kalau aku ini adalah adik ipar Sungmin hyung? Aku ini istri dari adik sepupunya, Choi Siwon"

"Choi Siwon? Jadi dia sudah menikah? Dan…. Apa kau bilang tadi? Dia dongsaeng Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Hm, dan aku juga sudah tahu kalau tadi pagi kau memukulnya karena cemburu melihat dia berpelukan dengan Sungmin"

"Tentu saja, suami mana yang tidak cemburu jika melihat istrinya berada dipelukan orang lain?"

Sungmin semakin bingun dengan percakapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

**SUNGMIN POV**

Hipnotis? Suami? Istri?

Siapa yang mereka maksud?

Tiba- tiba kepalaku terasa berdenyut- denyut, mungkin karena berfikir. Semakin lama semakin sakit membuat keseimbanganku goyang. Aku tidak bisa menumpu berat tubuhku sendiri sehingga aku terduduk ditembok dekat pintu ruangan Kibum.

Setelah merasa sakit, bayangan seperti kaset rusak yang diputar kembali muncul tapi kini bayangan itu lebih jelas.

"_Tak kusangka kamu sekarang sudah jadi nyonya Cho, hyung. Akhirnya perjuanganmu selama ini berbuah manis juga"_

"_Lihat dirimu, kamu itu sudah punya keluarga sendiri nak jadi jangan lagi merajuk pada umma seperti itu."_

"_Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku yang mengusulkan perjodohan ini. Jelas aku sangat mencintaimu… hiks"_

"_Kita berpisah atau tidak bukan kau yang menentukan tapi aku ! Kau dengar itu? Kau tidak berhak seenaknya datang dalam hidupku lalu seenaknya saja kau pergi! Dan kau… tahu apa kau tentang kebahagiaanku oeh?"_

"_Kurasa ini lebih baik, aku akan menghapus semua kenangan burukku… aku… aku akan melakukan terapi disana, setelah itu aku akan kembali menjadi Lee Sungmin yang baru, dengan kehidupan yang baru"_

.

Kilasan- kilasan kejadian _entah itu kejadian masa lalu_ bermunculan dalam pikiranku. Lama- kelamaan semakin banyak dan kepalaku semakin sakit.

"Aaarrggggg….. sakit…." Teriakku sebagai bentuk ungkapan rasa sakit yang kini kurasakan sebelum semuanya terlihat gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa- apa lagi.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Kibum yang mendengar teriakan kesakitan dari luar sangat terkejut.

"SUNGMIN…!" Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara Sungmin langsung berlari keluar lalu diikuti oleh Kibum dan Donghae dibelakang.

"YA AMPUN…. SUNGMIN… KAU KENAPA? YA..!"

Kyuhyun berteriak panik saat melihat keadaan Sungmin yang terkapar di lantai tidak sadarkan diri. Siwon yang baru tiba juga sangat kaget melihat Sungmin.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan melarikannya ke UGD untuk mendapatkan pertolongan emergency secepatnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin perlahan membuka matanya. Bias cahaya yang langsung menyeruak masuk keretina matanya membuatnya harus memicingkan mata. Bau obat- obatan langsung masuk keindera penciumannya. Dipendarkannya pandangan kesekeliling tempatnya, dan hanya warna putih yang dia lihat membuatnya tersadar bahwa dia sekarang sedang berada diruang perawatan rumah sakit.

Perlahan dia bangun dari pembaringannya lalu mengatur posisinya menjadi duduk.

Kepalanya masih pening tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Yang ada dipikarannya sekarang adalah kenapa dia bisa bebaring diruangan ini?

Setelah lama berfikir, dia akhirnya mengingat kejadian tadi yang membuatnya kesakitan dan kehilangan kesadaan.

"Hiks…. Hiks…." Sungmin kembali menangis.

Yah, dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Kenangan pahit yang membuatnya hancur bahkan ketika dia ingin bangkit kembali.

"Hiks… umma…. UMMA…. UMMA APPO, HIKS… JEONGMAL" lama- lama tangisnya menjadi keras membuat semua yang menunggu diluar langsung berhamburan masuk.

"Minnie-yah" Leeteuk yang pertama kali menegur Sungmin.

"UMMA APPO…. APPO….. KENAPA RASANYA SESAKIT INI UMMA…. RASANYA AKU MAU MATI SAJA UMMA… HIKS…" tanpa melihat ummanya, Sungmin terus berteriak sambil memukul- mukul dada kirinya.

Kyuhyun yang juga berada disana langsung berlari kearah Sungmin dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, berusaha menengkannya.

"Min, jangan seperti ini. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. kumohon….. pukul saja aku kalau itu bisa mengurangi sakitmu, tapi jangan kau sakiti dirimu sendiri" Kata Kyuhyun sarat akan permohonan. Tak ayal dia juga ikut menangis.

"Min, maafkan aku…. Maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Aku menyesal…." Kata Kyuhyun lagi

"Hiks….. hiks…." Sungmin masih terisak tapi sudah tidak berteriak lagi, namun tangannya masih memukul dada bagian kirinya.

"Kumohon Min hentikan…. Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon berhenti"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis. Dia kemudian melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menatap wajah tampannya.

Dari raut wajahnya, Sungmin terlihat kaget. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau yang memeluknya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Ky…Ky..Kyu…" Sungmin tergagap. Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulutnya padahal dia ingin sekali memastikan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyadari keterkejutan Sungmin. dia kemudian beralih menghapus jejak- jejak air mata yang ada dipipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Dan kalau masih ingin memastikan pendengaranmu, aku akan mengucapkannya 1000 kali agar kau mendengar dengan jelas" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menatap bola mata indah Sungmin

"Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu… Aku men…"

"Nado Saranghae Kyu…" Kata Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil Sungmin.

"Tapi Kyu, bukanya kau mencintai wanita itu?" Tanya Sungmin

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap wajah Sungmin "Wanita yang mana?"

"Itu… yang waktu itu mengantarmu pulang kerumah"

"Oh, astaga…. Maksudmu Seohyun? Apakah kau cemburu?" Kata Kyuhyun setengah menggoda Sungmin

Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengangguk kecil. Sungguh dia merasa malu karena ketahuan cemburu.

"Hei… angkat wajahmu. Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu. emm… Seohyun itu adalah adik sepupuku tapi dia tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya makanya waktu pernikahan kita dia tidak datang"

"Eh, benarkah?" Sungmin mendongak menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengukir senyumnya

"Hm, tapi waktu itu dia datang ke Korea karena merasa rindu dengan ummnya lalu memintaku menemaninya untuk jalan- jalan makanya malam itu aku pulang diantar oleh Seohyun. Sebenarnya dia ingin mampir dan berkenalan denganmu, tapi karena sudah larut jadi dia mengatakan lain kali saja" lanjut Kyuhyun

"Oh… jadi begitu" Sungmin mengangguk- angguk tanda mengerti membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Min…. terima kasih karena sudah kembali dan memberikanku kesempatan kedua" Ucap Kyuhyun tulus

"Dan terima kasih karena akhirnya kau mau mencintaiku" Lanjut Sungmin

"Hei…. Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu. hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan adalah mengabaikan cintamu. Saranghae" ucap Kyuhyun lalu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

"Hm, hm…. Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau kita masih disini" kata Donghae setengah berteriak

"Eh…" Sungmin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Kangteuk, Hanchul, Eunhae dan Sibum langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sehingga melepas tautan bibir mereka.

'Ck, mengganggu saja' batin Kyuhyun.

Karena kesal, wajah Kyuhyun menjadi cemberut membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tertawa terbahak- bahak (Poor Kyuhyun :P)

.

.

'Kau pantas bahagia dan mulai saat ini kau harus bahagia Minnie' batin mereka yang menyayangi Sungmin (Termasuk author juga mendoakan semoga Sungmin oppa selalu bahagia_AMIN)

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga. Maaf kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan. Ideku udah mentok disitu T_T

Maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update. Bukannya sengaja, tapi tiba- tiba aku diutus untuk mewakili puskesmas tempatku bekerja untuk ikut pelatihan selama 2 minggu. Jadi aku baru pulang dari pelatihan hari minggu kemarin.

Oh iya, ada yang tanya aku line berapa? Aku line '90' chingu :) (Sudah tua ya.. TTT_TTT)

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk review, follow maupun fav FF abalku ini.

Dan sampai jumpa di ff abalku yang berikutnya (Sunkist Boy _ remake dari novel Love is Sunkist) #PROMOSI #PLAKKK

Akhir kata….

Review jebal


End file.
